Threat from the Shadows
by jka Axia
Summary: A story about the Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy Multiplayer game, with real characters.


**Threat from the Shadows**

**By Axia**

**Part 1**

It was a really hot day in Tattoine city. In a not well known French server Noob Queen did what she did best: scored in FFA. The courtyard was full of noobs and white names trying to prove themselves. But they found extremely difficult to defeat the blue twilek with the purple and blue sabers. Noob Queen jumped up and down, left and right hitting all around her. She saberdanced with a technique that left most noobs stoned, while she filled the floor around her with bodies. Then she heard a phrase: "tous attaquez Noob Queen". Her French wasn't good but she knew that meant: "everyone attack Noob Queen". She smiled and yelled "Come and I have a surprise for you!". She turned off her sabers and looked all around her. From every side of the room noobs were running towards her with their sabers ready. She crouched and stayed down for 2 seconds without even looking at all her attackers. Half a second before the first enemy saber was about to touch her she initiated a yawn barrier. Her sabers flew around her taking everyone by surprise. One after the other all her attackers fell on the ground until there was none left standing. "Looks like I'm still in good shape" she thought as she turned her sabers off. She was tired from all this action and she walked into the bar. She ordered a cold beer and just sat there looking at the big screen showing the news from around the JK3 universe.

"That was one hell of a barrier, Axia" she heard a voice behind her.

"What? How did you call me?" Noob Queen answered to a tall young man who was standing there behind her.

"Come on, you may run around with a secret name but your IP remains the same." the man answered.

Noob Queen renamed to Axia

"You don't have rcon of this server so you can't know my IP. Who are you?" Axia asked.

"Lets just say I'm a friend for now………A friend with vital information" he answered.

"What information? What are you talking about?"

"Information about all this that is going on in the 1.00 galaxy"

"What is going on in 1.00?"

"You mean you don't know? Where have you been all these days?"

"I have been improving my saber skill as Noob Queen. I haven't talked to anyone I know for about a week. I have only been entering noob servers. So no, I don't know. What is going on?"

"That is something you will have to find out yourself. And since you don't know already, I cant tell you much, only this: Dark times are coming for 1.00…….."

Before Axia had a chance to answer a green light flashed in front of her.

Noname disconnected

"Noname? Great, that's much help!" Axia thought. She decided she should get updated on things that are going on and she left for one of the most popular 1.00 servers: anGelOne.

In the bar of anGelOne 3 young Jedi were having their drinks and laughing around. ShadowKnight, HunterKiller and SethAnubis were in the best of moods, when Axia entered the bar and sat next to them.

Shadow: Hey Axia! You have been gone!

H-K: yeah where have you been? Haven't seen you in ages!

Seth: maybe you just decided not to take anymore of our stupidity! LOL!

Axia: hey guys! Yeah I know I was a bit gone, I was practicing! But I'm back now!

H-K: yay!

Seth: how about a friendly duel Axia? You can test your new skills!

Axia: not now Seth, I'm really tired! Just came from an FFA!

Shadow: where you pwned everyone, I guess!

Axia: only because they were noobs! LOL!

H-K: well plenty of noobs here for you, Axia! Go to the courtyard or to the ship! It's hell out there!

Axia: meh, I think I'll leave them to you guys!

Seth: Laugh Out Loud!

Axia: btw, have you noticed anything going on in 1.00 these days?

Shadow: If we noticed? Hell yeah!

H-K: you mean you don't know? omg!

Axia: know what? Tell me!

Seth: weird things have been happening here! I'll tell you this: Itachi got banned from AX server!

Axia: what? Why?

H-K: no one knows! Itachi is furious! And he is not the only one!

Seth: yeah there is a lot of banning here! Pauken got banned from all TA servers! Kbo is banned from most 1.00 servers! Including AX! HGR members got banned from XR servers while Axis and other XRs got banned from HGR servers!

Shadow: tell me about it! Those damn HGRs! We had an alliance! I am banned from all their servers, all of them!

Axia: who banned who first?

H-K: no one knows or cares. Everyone is just yelling at each other.

Seth: at least anGelOne hasn't banned anyone! And no anGels got banned from anywhere.

H-K: but why Pauken and all the others are banning? That's the question! Kakashi got banned from AX as well.

Seth: and Methos had a fight with Pauken cause Pauken banned Kakashi. Then Pauken unbanned him but…..well it's still very confusing.

Axia: wow! Everyone has gotten crazy! Friends banning friends!

Shadow: well anyway it will pass I'm sure. I'm going after those noobs! Coming anyone?

H-K: yep I'm coming.

Seth: I have to go, guys. Cya later!

Axia: cya Seth! Good hunting guys!

SethAnubis disconnected

HunterKiller and ShadowKnight left for the courtyard. Axia stood at the bar thinking.

Tissuepapper entered the game

Tissue approached the bar slowly. He had an angry look at his face.

Axia: hey Tiss!

Tissue: hey d00dette!

Axia: how ru doing?

Tissue: not well at all. God I am angry, very angry!

Axia: what happened?

Tissue: I got banned from AX server! Did you hear that? Pauken banned me! It wasn't Meth so it was Pauken! He banned me!

Axia: what? Why would he do that? You were an AX and his friend.

Tissue: not anymore! He did it cause I joined TA, I know it! He bans all TA members. He is mad!

Axia: did you talk to him?

Tissue: yes I did. And he swears that he didn't ban anyone, that the server has gotten crazy, that it bans on its own. That liar! What could be more ridiculous than a server banning ppl? At least now I know where I'll stand when the war comes!

Axia: war? What war?

Tissue: between TA and AX. Pauk must be an idiot if he thinks that he can ban all TA members and the leaders, Kbo, Nepthis and the others and we will just stand there and do nothing. I hear that AX members are getting banned from the TA server!

Axia: who bans them? Kbo? Nepthis?

Tissue: I don't know. I don't care either, as long as they are getting banned! They deserve it!

Axia: Tiss, this is really weird. AX bans TA and TA bans AX. And I hear XR bans HGR while HGR bans XR! But they were allies!

Tissue: I dunno about XR and HGR, but I know that AX and TA are enemies now. Real enemies!

Axia: this is not good…….

Jonesy entered the game

Jonesy approached Axia and Tissuepapper in a hurry. He looked worried.

Axia: hi Jones! What happened? Why are you running?

Jonesy: you didn't hear? It's terrible!

Axia: what is?

Jonesy: every TA member and AX member must fight on sight!

Axia: why?

Jonesy: TA officially declared war on AX!

To be continued…..

**Part 2**

Tissuepapper looked at Jonesy but said nothing. Jonesy did not pay attention. He was staring at Axia, waiting for her reaction.

Axia: so it happened….

Jonesy: yeah it's not good. Such a war could easily destroy both clans. What do you think Tissue?

Jonesy turned towards Tissuepapper and noticed that he was already staring at him. Three seconds of silence followed as Axia and Jonesy were waiting for Tissue's response.

Tissue: well it was expected and I must say I'm glad it happened.

Jonesy: what?

Tissue: what did you say Jonesy? Every TA and AX member must fight on sight? I see an AX right now….

Jonesy was more than surprised with Tissuepapper's answer. Axia was expecting it.

Jonesy: what are you talking about Tissue? You're not saying we should fight, are you?

Tissue: that's exactly what I'm saying Jonesy. I'd be glad to achieve the first victory for TA! Every AX member will soon know defeat! Including you!

Jonesy: have you gone insane or something? What happened to our friendship?

Axia: guys….

Tissue: every AX member is my enemy! You all were since you stayed in AX and did nothing after what happened!

Jonesy: well maybe I'm sick of your bullshit Tissuepapper! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!

Axia: GUYS!

Tissue: Do your best, Commander, even though you won't last long!

Axia: GUYS STOP!

Axia's scream was not noticed by either of the warriors who moved towards the center of the bar. Jonesy lightened both his purple lightsabers at the same time Tissuepapper was lightening his green and orange sabers.

Tissue: Let's see what you've got Jonesy!

Jonesy: do your best, asshole!

Jonesy jumped ahead and started saberdancing. Tissue jumped back to avoid the first attack then cartwheeled behind Jonesy and started dancing as well. Jonesy turned around and blocked Tissue's attack, and continued his saberdance while crouching and getting up again. Tissue realized he could not accomplish anything with a saberdance, and moved back. Jonesy saw Tissue's withdrawal and jumped ahead with another saberdance, more furious and faster this time. Tissue stepped back once more. Jonesy thought he had the upper hand, but just as he was about to get less than a meter close to Tissue, Tissue started a continuous hurricane attack. Jonesy was surprised and jumped back to avoid a headshot. The fight continued with Jonesy using saberdance and Tissue using hurricane. Axia was watching and was so nervous she couldn't breathe. She knew that in this fight one of her friends might get killed. She looked at them both and realized neither was going to back out. Jonesy seemed to be getting tired and Tissuepapper was gaining ground. "Both of you please STOP!" she yelled but she got no reaction. She realized that she had to do something. "STOP!" she yelled again while walking towards the dueling couple. They didn't stop. Tissue was sticking Jonesy against the wall. She had to do something. Now. She lightened both her sabers, cartwheeled and landed between the two opponents. Then she stabbed left and right. Both Tissuepapper and Jonesy stopped the fight. Axia's purple saber was pointing at Jonesy, while her blue saber was pointing at Tissuepapper.

Tissue: Axia get out of the way!

Jonesy: You'll get hurt! This is our fight!

Axia: I'm not leaving! To attack each other, you have to hit me first!

Tissue: get out of the fucking way, Axia!

Axia: no! This is stupid! You are friends! You can't be fighting! You're going to kill each other! This must end now!

Jonesy: did you not hear what he said?

Axia: fighting isn't the answer! This duel ends now!

Jonesy realized Axia was serious and turned off his purple sabers. Tissuepapper however kept them up, while Axia's blue saber was still pointing at him. Axia turned to him and put her blue saber down.

Axia: put your sabers down, Tiss.

Tissue: well I knew you wouldn't let us fight. Jonesy and I will continue this some other time. Meanwhile, there are more AX out there. Mark my words, Axia, I'm going to war! For TA!

A green light flashed in front of Axia.

Tissuepapper disconnected

Axia put her sabers down and turned to Jonesy. She looked upset and sad.

Jonesy: he has lost it, Axia. All he cares about is revenge.

Axia: Revenge for what? He is going to hurt others, or worse, hurt himself.

Jonesy: I know, it's sad. Only Methos could stop him.

Axia: I'll go find him, tell him what happened.

Jonesy: He should be in AX server now.

Axia: I'll go there then. Jones, stay out of trouble. And if Tiss comes back looking for a fight, don't give him one. Just leave.

Jonesy: Will do! Be careful at AX! It's like hell there.

Axia: I will. Take care Jones!

Jonesy: cya!

Axia disconnected

Hunterkiller and Shadowknight walked in the bar. They saw the broken consoles and the marks of the sabers on the walls.

H-K: wow, what happened here?

Jonesy: Tissue and I had a serious fight.

Shadow: are you both alright?

Jonesy: yeah, Axia stopped the fight.

H-K: does this mean TA and AX are at war?

Jonesy: yes.

Shadow: what are you going to do Jonesy?

Jonesy: hope.

Axia entered the AX server at the x-wing. She moved fast towards the courtyard. She saw a fight going on there between some AX members and some TA members. She recognized Zero and Spirit as the AX members. They were outnumbered by some TA members. They were 2 vs 4. She had no second thoughts. She lightened her sabers and jumped into the fight. Spirit saw her first and smiled. But he and Zero were surrounded by the TA members. Axia was still on the air when she shouted: "Spirit, Zero, jump!" They both immediately jumped away and she landed where they were before. As soon as she landed, she started a barrier. The TA members were surprised. Two of them stepped back after the first hit from Axia's sabers. The other two panicked and did not move away. They both went down. Spirit jumped and swinged his single saber towards one of the remaining TA. His strong style only took one hit to bring the TA down. Zero and Axia surrounded the last one and with a fast move they both cut him from one side to the other. All the TAs were down.

Spirit: Axia, thank god you came! I thought they had us!

Zero: yeah, a helping hand from the sky! LOL!

Axia: glad I helped! Where is Methos?

Spirit: inside the bar, with some other members. You can hear them screaming from here.

Axia: ok thanks. You'll handle yourselves?

Zero: sure. We'll go to other servers and look for some TAs.

Axia: ok cya guys. Be careful!

Spirit: cya Axia and thanks!

Zero: cya!

Spirit disconnected Zero disconnected

Axia walked into the bar of the AX server only to find a situation of panic and complete disagreement. Pauken was standing in the middle of the bar, trying to answer everyone's questions. Methos was standing at a corner, leaning against a wall, silently observing and saying nothing. Xanlet, DeathJedi, Axlegrease, Anubis and Reaper were talking to each other and arguing.

Pauken: I told you guys, I did not ban anyone! Not one single person!

DJ: then who did, Pauk? Only you and Meth know the rcon!

Anubis: where is Alex?

Pauken: he got banned from all servers! Even this one! He is completely cut off from all 1.00.

Reaper: you banned him too? Unban him!

Pauken: first I didn't ban him, and second, you think I didn't try to unban him? The server wont accept my commands! It won't unban him!

Anubis: restart the damn server!

Pauken: I tried that too! It won't restart! It won't!

Axle: this is one stupid story Pauken. The living server that does everything on its own! You don't expect us to buy that, do you?

Pauken: I expect you to believe me! I would never ban Alex! Or anyone else!

Xanlet: you are the only one who could ban him. Meth didn't do it.

Pauken: oh really, Xan? Then how do you explain he can't get into any other server either? Let me guess! I banned him from all the other servers too!

DJ: guys this is pointless. And it's not helping. All banning aside, we have a war on our hands.

Axia observed the ongoing and walked towards Methos. He saw her and waved, but did not move or say a word. Axia went next to him and leaned against the same wall.

Methos: hey Axia.

Axia: hey Meth what's going on?

Methos: I'm sitting here watching AX being torn apart from the inside out.

Axia: that bad?

Methos: they have been arguing for more than two hours now. They just keep repeating the same things. I estimate they will blame me for the bans in about 5 min.

Axia: LOL Meth, who would blame you for all that banning? Everyone knows you couldn't have done that.

Methos: well everyone knows that Pauk couldn't have done it either, but look what's happening.

Axia: Pauk is one thing, you are another. I heard you fought with him about Kakashi.

Methos: yeah, well I talked to him, he said he didn't ban Kak. At first I didn't believe him, but after all this banning and all this talking, somehow I know that it wasn't Pauk.

Axia: but if it wasn't Pauk and it wasn't you, who was? No one else knows rcon of the AX server!

Methos: I don't know, and that is what concerns me. Instead of looking at the real problem and finding a solution, we fight. And now there is a war. But even that doesn't seem to concern my teammates enough for them to stop arguing! Meh!

Axia: about that war, I have to tell you something about Tiss.

Methos: Is he alright?

Axia: for now he is, but he won't stay that way.

Methos: what happened?

Axia: he was in anGelOne server with me, then Jones came in and announced the AX-TA war. Then Tiss started saying things, about how he likes the war and he will destroy every AX member. He fought with Jonesy and they would have gotten hurt, but I stopped them. Then Tiss left, saying that he goes to war for TA. He will go after every AX member, Meth. He won't stop till they're all dead. He wants revenge, but even he doesn't know what for. Only you can stop him and bring him back to his sense. He prolly is the best duals in 1.00 and he's gonna hurt ppl.

Methos: Even the best duals can't take too many fights one after the other. He's gonna get hurt. I'll go find him and talk to him. Any idea where he is?

Axia: just wear your tags and he'll find you.

Methos: you think he would attack me?

Axia: you? No, I don't think so. From all AX, you are the only one he wouldn't attack. But your tags will draw him like a magnet.

Methos: I'll go where other AX members are then, fighting the TA. I can even help a bit. Thanks for the info, I'll see you soon, with Tiss besides me, hopefully.

Axia: good luck Meth, and be careful. It's dangerous for an AX out there, even you.

Methos: don't worry, I'll be careful. Cya mate!

Methos disconnected

Meanwhile, the argument between the rest AX members was still going on. Axia moved towards the center of the bar, in order to take part in the conversation.

Pauken: I just said that Nepthis won't listen to me! And with Kbo and Zaeea completely banned from 1.00, she is the only TA leader I can talk to!

Anubis: then try harder, damn it! We're losing a lot of ppl in this stupid war!

Pauken: you try and talk to her if you think it's easy!

DJ: Stop! We need solutions, not more arguments!

Xanlet: DJ is right! What are we gonna do about this war?

Axle: fight! What can we do?

Reaper: we might destroy TA, but it might destroy us.

Anubis: or worse.

Xanlet: you think fighting is all we can do?

Axle: obviously!

Anubis: meh, I really wouldn't mind kicking some TA ass!

Pauken: we can win this war. We should fight!

Axia: ever heard of something called diplomacy?

Everyone turned and looked at Axia. They just noticed she was there.

Axle: are you deaf? Pauken just said Nepthis won't listen!

Axia: would you listen if you got banned from an ally's server?

Xanlet: Axia, if you have any suggestions, tell us.

Axia: well someone neutral should try to talk to Nepthis, and get her to listen.

Pauken: she won't listen.

Axia: you sound like you don't wanna try.

Pauken: I did try! It won't work!

Axia: you wouldn't happen to like this war, would you?

Pauken: of course not! Axia this is none of your business! Why are you here anyway? This is an AX meeting and you are no AX! Get out!

Axia: ok Pauk, sorry for trying to help!

Axia started moving out of the bar towards the ship. She heard a voice whispering to her. "And the dark times are here….." She looked around. The AX members were still talking to one another. No one else was there. Who whispered that? She looked around once more. No one. She thought she was loosing her mind. She decided to ignore it. She continued walking.

Anubis: you shouldn't have talked to her like that.

Reaper: he's right.

Pauken: she shouldn't be here.

DJ: still no solution guys!

Pauken: the solution is simple! Fight until further notice!

Axia walked towards the ship and took a deep breath. She didn't like the way Pauken just talked to her. Why did she bother anyway? Just because many AX members were her friends, that didn't mean she was something like an angel-protector for that clan. She should let them find their own way out of that mess!

As she was thinking, she saw a shadow from behind. She turned around and then immediately 3 TAs jumped on her and threw her down. She got up fast and lightened her sabers. But she was outnumbered. She did her best with a hurricane attack. But the TAs kept coming. They had her against the wall behind the ship. She couldn't escape. And 3 more TAs appeared out of nowhere, 6 total. She was trapped. "I'm not an AX!" she yelled, hoping to get some sense into them. "Then why are you here?" one of them responded. "We were told go to AX and kill everyone. That includes you! Bye bye!" he said. Axia decided that if she was going to die, she would die fighting. She readied her sabers in front of her. The 6 TAs around her moved forward. "This can't be the end" she thought. She raised her head. She looked at them into the eyes. She would fight.

"It's coming for you, assholes!" she heard a voice coming from above, from the ship. She looked up. An orange clothed man with 2 purple sabers jumped into the small space where she was.

Axia: Jones!

Jonesy: hey sweetie did I make it in time?

Axia: just in time! Let's show them some dancing!

Jonesy: you got it!

Axia and Jonesy turned back to back. The TAs started their attack. But they didn't expect what they got. Jonesy and Axia were saberdancing really fast, furiously, aiming left and right, crouching and standing and crouching and standing. Three purple sabers and one blue was all it took. Swing after swing, hit after hit, the TAs went down, one after the other. Since Jonesy and Axia were standing back to back they only had to attack ahead, left and right, and that was easy. A few minutes later, all six TAs were lying on the floor.

Jonesy: you've improved!

Axia: and you're great at dancing, as always!

Jonesy: meh, you're getting better than me!

Axia: you taught me how to dance, Jones. I owe it to you!

Jonesy: well, yes you do! LOL!

Axia: why did you come here?

Jonesy: I came to join the meeting. Did you talk to Methos?

Axia: yeah he's gone to find Tiss.

Jonesy: allright. What are you going to do now?

Axia: I'm gonna find some answers, Jones. Answers, I need answers.

To be continued….

**Part 3**

Axia left AX server and headed back to anGelOne. She arrived at the bar of that server and faced a situation of complete panic. Kat was standing in the middle of the bar screaming and yelling and kicking. The bar was floating with noobs and lamers. Axia noticed Kell and DarkKyle attacking in the bar all the lamers with their single sabers, while Kat jumped and sought some peace in order to give the admin orders at the ledge just above the bar. Axia was surprised by the situation. She jumped on the ledge and stood next to Kat.

Kat: hey Axia, glad you came, give me a hand kicking all these lamers. I keep rushing the clientkick but they are still here! Too many of them! And they keep coming!

Axia: At least it's fun for Kell and Kyle! What happened today? When I came in earlier there were just some noobs outside. This is totally different! A lamer sea! LOL!

Kat: don't look at me! I came in half an hour ago. Kell and Kyle were already here laming all the lamers! I have been kicking ever since! But they come back! I started banning them. But they weirdest thing of all: I just banned a guy 10 min ago. He just came back! I checked the ban list his IP is no longer there!

Axia: Please don't tell me the crazy banning thing started on anGel as well!

Kat: I don't know. There were no friends in the ban list. And that's a good sign. I am really worried about what is happening between the most powerful clans of 1.00.

Axia: yeah it's terrible between TA and AX.

Kat: TA and AX? Didn't you hear?

Axia: hear what? More bad news?

Kat: Kyle just told me. HGR declared war on XR!

Axia: what? Omg!

Kat: yeah it's getting worse.

Axia: where is anGel standing?

Kat: absolutely nowhere. We won't interfere. For now anyway.

Axia: I think that's the wisest thing to do. I just came from AX. They are panicking and arguing.

Kat: I'm not surprised.

Axia: well I need some more info. I came to use my MSN communication system. Couldn't use it at AX since Pauk threw me out of there!

Kat: he what?

Axia: nvm, it's ok. I'll see what I can found out through there.

Kat: ok then go to the café entrance where the MSN terminal is.

Axia: I'm on my way there. I'll tell you what I'll find.

Axia exited the bar from the door that leads to the ship then turned right towards the café. She took the lift up and walked to the MSN terminal. "Let's see what the all-knowing guy knows this time" she thought. She pressed the buttons of MSN and logged in. Luckily for her, he was online. She opened a chat window. She saw him at the camera window and started speaking.

Axia: hey Polo!

Polo: hello Axia my friend! How are you? I haven't talked to you for a long time!

Axia: I'm fine thanks. How come you're not in the 1.00 galaxy?

Polo: I was away for a while, but now with all those things happening I will come back to help my clan in the war. What can I do for you?

Axia: I need information Polo. Tell me everything you know about this banning and war situation.

Polo: well, it all started about 4 days ago. Itachi found out he was banned from AX server. Pauken swore that he didn't ban him. But Itachi was so furious he said he will leave JK3. Then things got worse. Zaeea first and Kbo later found themselves banned from the AX server as well. Everyone's suspicions fell on Pauken. Pauken tried to convince them that he didn't ban anyone. But they didn't believe him. Zaeea banned him and a few AX members from the TA server. Then both Kbo and Zaeea found out they had been banned from all 1.00 servers. What's more weird, is they even got banned from the TA server, and Nepthis couldn't unban them. So they are completely cut off from 1.00. Nepthis is the only TA leader still here. When TA members started getting banned from AX including Nepthis, she banned most AX members from the TA server, using the IPs she had in a list. But the banning between AX and TA was reason enough for a huge argument to start between Pauken and Nepthis yesterday. This morning Nepthis declared war on AX.

Axia: what about XR and HGR?

Polo: well at the same time this was happening between AX and TA, Rommie of HGR found herself banned from the XR server. She thought it was a mistake, and told Axis. Axis unbanned her. But later the same day, Rommie was banned again. She got angry and banned not only Axis, but most XR members from all HGR servers. Axis called her a traitor, and that all the banning from his server was a mistake. He tried to unban her to prove it, but not only he couldn't unban her, but he found that the server had banned many HGR members. When Rommie found out she was furious. She declared war on her former allies about an hour ago. But now I hear she is banned from all 1.00 servers! She is cut off too!

Axia: so AX banned TA, TA banned AX, HGR banned XR, and XR banned HGR.

Polo: yes.

Axia: but I saw some TA members in the AX server.

Polo: not all were banned. Only the most important ones. But because of all the banning everyone fights in neutral servers. TA and AX fight in HGR servers from what I know. HGR and XR are fighting a huge battle in a German server now. I don't know what happened.

Axia: what about neutral people getting banned? Itachi and Kakashi from what I hear.

Polo: that is the weirdest of all. Itachi left 1.00 and Kakashi got unbanned from the AX server, but he is still angry. But the most worrying thing is: most of those who got banned can't get unbanned! So the banning will stay and so will the wars, until one side is down. These wars won't end soon.

Axia: all this is very worrying. Pauken can't be blamed for Kbo and Zaeea getting banned from ALL 1.00 servers! And I am starting to believe he is telling the truth, and did not ban anyone. But then, who did?

Polo: Methos?

Axia: no, it couldn't be him.

Polo: but Axia, no one else has rcon of the AX server.

Axia: none that we know of, Polo. All this banning from all the servers can't be blamed to one or two people. This is really weird and much more worrying.

Polo: indeed. Well, I must go to fight for AX. Maybe we will meet in a server again. I hope I have been of some help.

Axia: you have been a lot of help, Polo. Be careful.

Polo: you too! bye!

Axia: bye!

Polo logged out of the MSN. Axia walked back to the bar the same way she came. She noticed that all the lamers were gone, and Kat was talking to Kyle and Kell. Axia approached them.

Axia: what happened?

Kat: banned! All of them! The end!

Axia: I thought you said they came back even though they were banned?

Kat: well not anymore. They did not come back.

Kell: hey Axia I'm fine, you?

Axia: hehe hi Kell hi Kyle. Sorry I'm a bit preoccupied.

Kyle: I'd say. You hardly noticed we are here.

Axia: I did notice. I'm just really worried about what's going on. Kat, check the ban list. Are all the lamers' IPs still there?

Kat: sec Axia……………..omg! They're not here! They're gone! All the IPs I just added! Just gone!

Axia: yeah I thought so.

Kat: what does this mean?

Kell: it means all 1.00 servers are craaaaaaaaaazy!

Kyle: LOL!

Axia: I don't know what it means. But they can come back, and they don't. By choice. Check for other IPs that are missing from the list. Even old ones.

Kat: ok………Woman-Kill's IP is gone. And Jaiste's! and many other lamers IPs! The ban list is practically empty!

Axia: thought so too.

Kat: Axia, what's going on? Tell me what you know.

Axia: all I know is what is happening. And I know I have to start worrying. A lot.

Kyle: what do you mean?

Axia: guys we need to be careful. Really careful. We need to gather all our friends and talk about this. Here. In anGelOne. But first, I must confirm a suspicion.

Kat: what suspicion?

Axia: I can't talk about it yet. Kat keep checking that ban list, and the server config. See if anything changes. And tell all the anGels to be alert. There is something really serious going on, that's all am sure of. And I need to talk to Lizzie.

Kat: she is away for a while but she should come back today. I'll tell her what is going on when she comes.

Kyle: what should we do Axia? Pray?

Kell: LOL!

Axia: I don't say no! LOL! Kell you should stay here and protect Kat and the server. Kyle, please go to AX and other servers and tell everyone of our friends that you can find to meet here, in anGelOne. Tomorrow morning.

Kyle: that's easy! No pwning involved?

Axia: I think that if you go to AX server you will find there's a lot of pwning involved! I'm going to check something on MSN then I'll leave.

Kat: ok Axia cya and be careful!

Kell: yeah take care babe!

Kyle: cya all! I'm going!

Axia: good luck Kyle! Cya guys!

DarkKyle disconnected

Axia left towards the café entrance again. She logged in MSN. She looked carefully. Was he online? "Damn you! You're never on when I need you" she thought. "Now I have to go find you in a server!". She turned off the MSN console and logged out.

Axia disconnected

Meanwhile on Gaara's HGR server there was a huge battle. No HGR member was present. The only clients were AX members and TA members. The battle was going on at the courtyard.

Zero, Spirit, DeathJedi and Angel were the AX members. But even though their skills were good enough to much their opponents, something lowered their spirits. Among the four attacking TA members was an old friend. Tissuepapper.

Tissuepapper did not seem bothered by the fact that he was attacking former friends. His dual sabers had no match. Angel tried his best saberdance to quickly eliminate one of the opponents. It worked. The staff user was overwhelmed by Angel's attack and fell on the floor. It was 4 vs 3 now. But even like that, was it enough to face 1.00's best duals?

DeathJedi had the honor of being opposite Tissue. He used 3 swings attacks on his opponent. Tissue however expected every one of DJ's moves. With a fast and unexpected roll, he got behind his opponent. His green saber stabbed DJ on the side. DJ dropped his saber and fell on the floor in agony. He was injured. Tissue looked at him, while standing over him. He stood there speechless for 3 seconds. Then he turned around to face the 3 remaining opponents. DJ breathed deep in relief. Tissue didn't kill him. Maybe he would later? He tried to roll away from the battle but his injury was bad. He fainted.

Meanwhile, Zero and Angel had surrounded another TA, and with two fast saberdance moves, the two dual users eliminated their opponent. Spirit had some more trouble finishing his opponent. He used single too. But the moment Spirit and the TA were stuck in a saber lock, Angel jumped and stabbed the TA from behind. "That was not an honorable move, my old apprentice" Tissue said to Angel, as he was walking away from DJ. "You should not speak of honor, friend attacker!" Angel replied. Tissue then jumped on him with a fast hurricane move. Angel rolled away to avoid it. Zero tried to hit Tissue from behind. Tissue felt his presence and turned around. He crouched to avoid Zero's sabers. At the same time Zero's sabers went over Tissue's head, Tissue stabbed Zero with his orange saber. Zero fell down. He was still alive. But badly hurt. Angel and Spirit moved close together, ready to attack Tissue. Tissue looked up at them. He was about to move forward when he heard: "STOP!". A deep voice screamed behind him. He turned around and faced a tall, serious man.

Tissue: hey Meth! Glad you could join us!

Methos: are you crazy? What have you done to DJ and Zero?

Tissuepapper heard some anger and despair in Methos' voice. He turned off his sabers. Angel and Spirit did the same.

Tissue: it's a war Meth. People get hurt.

Methos: not by friends!

Tissue: I'm a TA now.

Methos: is that title enough reason for you to hurt your friends?

Tissue: you don't understand….

Angel: yeah, is it?

Tissuepapper turned at Angel.

Tissue: who talked to you?

Methos: stop this stupidity! We are friends! Stop attacking us and wanting us dead! Come back!

Tissue: you don't understand! You just don't get it!

Methos: would you hurt me?

Tissuepapper moved closer to Methos and whispered.

Tissue: you should know the answer to your last question.

A green light flashed in front of Methos' eyes.

Tissuepapper disconnected

Methos sighed. He walked to DJ and crouched next to him. He took his pulse. He did the same with Zero.

Spirit: are they allright?

Methos: for now. They are badly hurt. We should take them to anGelOne. They have a good hospital at Jedi's Home map there.

Angel: you two go ahead. I will meet you in a few hours. I have to take care of a little detail back in AX.

Methos: ok. Everyone will meet at anGelOne tomorrow morning. It's a big meeting to discuss what's going on. Kyle just told me in the previous server I was in.

Angel: ok then, I'll meet you there.

Angel disconnected

Methos grabbed DJ and Spirit grabbed Zero. They were ready to leave for anGelOne.

Methos: Let's go.

Methos disconnected DeathJedi disconnected Spirit disconnected Zero disconnected

Axia entered the XR Main Server. Taspir's lava was floating under her. She moved to an MSN terminal next to the door to one of the buildings. She logged in.

Axia: Meth, did you find Tiss?

Methos: yes. It didn't go well.

Axia: what do you mean?

Methos: I am at anGelOne now and I will stay here until the meeting. I brought DJ and Zero to the hospital.

Axia: are they allright?

Methos: they will be.

Axia: what happened?

Methos: Tiss attacked them and Spirit and Angel. I tried to talk to him. He didn't listen. All he could say is that I don't understand. Don't understand what? He left before I could say much.

Axia: the other two?

Methos: Spirit is here with me. Angel went to AX server. He wanted to do something. He will come here tomorrow for the meeting.

Axia: so Tiss is still out there….well, I'll try to find him while I'm out here.

Methos: ok cya tomorrow.

Axia: cya Meth!

Axia walked away from the MSN terminal towards the center of Taspir. Everything seemed deserted. This was weird. "And so it starts" she heard a voice inside her head. She looked around. No one. She moved forward and stood in the middle of the circle platform. She heard a sound behind her. She turned around. Four HGR members were standing behind her. "Who are you?" one of them asked. "I'm not an XR!" she answered. "Then why are you here?" he replied. "None of your business, actually" she said with a hostile tone. "Bad answer" he said and he lightened his sabers. The other three did the same. "What is it with people attacking me even though I'm not the enemy?" Axia whispered as she lightened her sabers. She was outnumbered once more. She moved back. The HGRs moved forward. Then she jumped at one of them and with a really fast hurricane move she headshotted him. "One down!" she said. But the other three were more careful this time. They started their attack. "Oh oh" Axia said and blocked their attack. "Who's going to save me now?" she thought. The enemies walked closer. Axia tried to jump away but one of them grabbed her leg and threw her down. She was on the floor, with three HGRs above her. "This is really bad" she thought. "What am I going to do"? One of the HGRs raised his saber ready to hit her.

To be continued….

**Part 4**

Just as he was about to bring his saber down and hit Axia, someone jumped from behind Axia and kicked him away. Axia heard sabers lightening behind her. Someone from behind yelled "ShadowKnight to the rescue!". The three HGRs moved back. The young man who kicked the HGR who was about to hit Axia lightened his saber and moved towards the HGRs. The other young man who was behind her followed. "Shadow, Tanner!" Axia said in a voice of relief as she got up. It was easy now. She picked up her sabers and moved with Tanner and ShadowKnight against the HGRs. They got scared and moved back. Then ShadowKnight jumped towards one of them and did two swings with his single saber. The HGR blocked the first swing, but the second hit him at the neck. His body fell on the floor. Axia saberdanced against the HGR who was about to hit her when she was down. It was not difficult to achieve two hits on his side. Only one remained. Tanner fought with the last enemy but that fight as well did not last long. Axia came from behind the HGR to help Tanner. The HGR turned around to face Axia and then Tanner stabbed him. The fight was over.

Axia: guys thank god you came! They had me!

Shadow: hey Axia, glad to be of help!

Tanner: why didn't you yell or scream for help?

Axia: I thought the base was deserted! Where were you two?

Tanner: inside the building on the second floor. We heard some noise and came out to find you at the floor and three HGRs over you!

Axia: what happened at that battle you fought with HGR in that German server?

Shadow: HGR was beaten. But so were we. Let's say both sides had terrible loses. Only few XR members remain now. But HGR is not a threat, it's totally crippled. These were probably the last HGRs we just fought. Until one of their leaders comes back, no HGR! This war is over! At least until the leaders get unbanned!

Axia: finally some good news. One less war to worry about. Is Axis here? I came for him. Couldn't get him on MSN.

Tanner: yep, he's here. He's up on that favorite balcony of his, but he's not really well. He doesn't talk much. It's probably because of all the members we lost.

Axia: I'll go up there and see him. Btw, there is a meeting tomorrow morning at anGelOne. You should head there.

Shadow: ok we will. Cya Axia!

Tanner: yeah cya!

Axia: bye guys!

ShadowKnight disconnected Tanner disconnected

Axia headed for the building with the balcony. She took the lift up to the highest floor. She walked her way to the balcony. Axis was gazing at the sky. He didn't notice her.

Axia: Axis!

Axis: hey!

Axia: I heard what happened at the battle. I'm sorry for your loses. But at least we won't hear from HGR for some time.

Axis: yeah, it was a terrible battle. Only me, Uxot, and a few members made it out. But as you said, HGR is gone for now. The war is over.

Axia: you are not standing here and gazing at the sky for the loses, are you?

Axis just looked at Axia. He knew what she was thinking.

Axia: is it as I fear?

Axis: I am not sure. But it fits the facts. It is a strong possibility, yes.

Axia and Axis stared at each other without saying a word for a few minutes. They both knew what that meant. They knew what was happening. It was their worst fear coming true.

Axia: how did this happen?

Axis: I wish I knew. But I don't, that's why I didn't realize it from the beginning.

Axia: what are we going to do?

Axis: we will fight it.

Axia: I called a meeting for everyone in anGelOne tomorrow morning. We should go there.

Axis: allright. Will we tell them?

Axia: we have to. JK3 is doomed unless we all fight this together. That's why I must go and find Nepthis. The war between AX and TA MUST stop!

Axis: ok. Then I'll meet you in anGelOne tomorrow. But first I must go to some servers and see what I can find out. We need to know who it is.

Axia: ok. Good luck and be careful.

Axis: same.

Axis and Axia hugged for a few seconds. They needed to give each other strength. They would need it.

Axis disconnected

Axia moved back to the lift and down to the middle of the platform. She needed to think. It was as she feared. "See what happened?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around. Noname was standing there behind her.

Axia: I need answers! Now! Who are you?

Noname: I told you, a friend.

Axia: you are no friend! I know you! You look familiar!

Noname: does it matter who I am? Look at what is happening. 1.00 will be destroyed forever in a few days, and all your precious friends can do is fight each other.

Axia: you caused it!

Noname: Me? No, not me. Someone I know, yes. I don't know if you noticed, but I am trying to help you.

Axia: help me? Why are you talking to me and just to me? Why are you whispering to my head? And how since you are not there? How did you know my IP?

Noname: which question should I answer?

Axia: why me? I'm not that important in 1.00.

Noname: oh, but you are different. You like everyone and everyone likes you. You are not like them. That I know. Only you would actually listen to me and not attack me. Only you deserve my help. My answers.

Axia: how can I stop this?

Noname: there is only one way. Let go of your friends.

Axia: what?

Noname: most of them are jerks with ego above their heads! They fight each other when instead they should be fighting a common enemy! But they are too blind and too stupid to see it!

Axia: you're wrong! You made everything happen so it would cause all the fights.

Noname: yes, but if they were truly friends, they wouldn't fight, would they? They would trust each other. But they don't! they are going down and dragging you with them! If you want to save 1.00 you must let them fall! At least 1.00 will exist for new players. For another generation to come. And for you.

Axia: I will never let them fall or get hurt or kill each other! NEVER!

Noname: fool! Then you will go down their path with them! And bring 1.00 down cause you were too weak to act! You will get killed!

Axia: they would never hurt me!

Noname: how can you be so sure? If they fight among themselves, and you interfere, what makes you think you wont get hurt? Like what happened with Tissuepapper and Jonesy. Next time they wont stop! What will you do, Axia, when they fight each other? Who's side will you take? Who will you die for?

Axia: Stop this! Stop!

Noname: who will be the one who kills you Axia? Which one of your so-called friends?

Axia started crying desperately. She couldn't stand those words. She couldn't. She started getting angry.

Axia: Stop you asshole! STOP!

Noname: what will you do Axia? Who is going to get you? What can you possibly do?

"STOOOOOOP!" Axia yelled with all her power as she lightened her sabers and attacked Noname. She was very angry and desperate to think and actually start a proper attack. She was just hitting ahead with all her strength. She kept hitting and hitting without turning or moving anywhere but forward. Noname of course had lightened his red saber as soon as Axia lightened hers. It was easy for him to block Axia's random attacks. Too easy. He wanted to make her stop. He Force-choked her for a few seconds and then Force-pushed her back about 10 meters. Axia dropped both her sabers and fell on the floor. She was not badly hurt. But she could not think. She just cried.

Noname: think Axia, think! What's more important? The 1.00 galaxy? The JK3 universe? Or your friends? Right now two of them are fighting! One of them you consider very close! They're at the AX server! What are you going to do? What?

Axia was still at the floor. She turned her head to look at Noname, her eyes full of tears. A green light flashed.

Noname disconnected

Axia put her hands over her face and continued crying as she was still lying on the floor. She could not stop crying. She didn't want to think. And if Noname was right? If the fighting between her friends was all it took to destroy 1.00? And the huge dark threat behind everything? The one only she and Axis knew about? "No!" she said. "I can stop the fighting and unite everyone against what is coming! I must!" She stopped crying. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. "Angel!" she screamed. She got up fast grabbed her sabers and left running. She knew where she was going. AX server.

Axia disconnected

However in the AX server, in the bar, the fight Axia rushed to prevent had already begun. Angel was alone in AX because everyone else went to anGelOne. He was putting some order to his records when Tissuepapper entered the bar with lightened sabers. Not a word was spoken. Angel knew Tissue did not come to speak. He came to fight. He lightened his red and blue sabers and walked ahead. Perhaps he knew he couldn't face Tissue's duals. But he had no choice. And he was definitely not going to run. Tissue started his attack first with his green and orange sabers swinging left and right. That first saberdance was too much for Angel, who jumped back. He took a deep breath then started his own saberdance, first crouching, then standing. Tissue did not turn away. He blocked it. He started a hurricane. Angel rolled to avoid it, then catwheeled behind Tissue and tried to stab him. Tissue moved his green saber behind his back and blocked Angel's red saber. Then he turned around and tried to stab Angel's neck with his orange saber. But Angel crouched and avoided it. Then he got back up and put both his sabers ahead of him, ready to block Tissue's pending attack. Tissue pretended to want to hit Angel by hitting Angel's sabers with both his sabers. While Angel thought he had efficiently blocked Tissue's attack, Tissue used his foot to drag Angel's left foot and make him fall. Angel lost both his sabers in the fall. While he was falling, Tissue hit him a bit at his right leg. Angel couldn't get up. Tissuepapper was standing above him and raised his green saber ready to hit. As he was bringing down his saber slowly, a purple saber came out of nowhere and blocked his green saber. The two sabers got stuck in saber lock. Tissue looked at his right. Axia was standing there determined to end the fight.

Angel: Axia!

Tissue: you just have to interfere, don't you?

Axia: look at what you are doing, Tiss. You would have killed Angel. Just because he is an AX. Just for a title and some tags. That is wrong. You know it.

Tissuepapper moved away his saber from the lock and stepped back. Axia brought her sabers at her sides.

Tissue: do I have to get through you then?

Axia: yes.

Tissue started saberdancing against Axia. Axia jumped back. Tissue just wanted to destroy her sabers, so she would stop interfering. Axia saberdanced against Tissue. Tissue blocked it. They got stuck in a saber lock.

Axia: you know that I am no match for you. You'll end up killing me. Is that what you want?

Tissue: of course not! I want you to stop getting in the way!

Axia: if you think you can leave me unharmed and get rid of me you're wrong. I'll keep coming. You'll have to kill me. But I know you won't. Look around you.

Tissue: that's what I have been doing the past few weeks. I don't like what I see.

Axia: I understand your reaction. Everyone said it: 1.00 has changed. For the worse. A lot. But that's no one's fault. Not AX's fault. Not your friends' fault. You have a choice. Make the right one, now! Kill me and Angel or join our side. That tag or 1.00 itself is not worth this.

Tissuepapper moved his sabers away from the lock. He turned them off. Axia did the same.

Tissue: hehe if you put it like that, d00dette, I don't have much of a choice, do I? I was not going to kill Angel! I was definitely not going to kill you! I didn't even kill DJ for Christ's shake! Meth managed to get some sense into me. I came here to find him. But I found Angel instead. And I said why not? I little fight, and I let Angel think I was here for a fight. And I continued a little game with you. God, I started feeling so angry against AX a while ago. Especially after my banning. Which btw is gone, since I am here! LOL! Meh, you are right, Meth made me see this, it's just a tag, a title, and it's not worth it. And if 1.00 is screwed, and it is, we can only fix it together, right?

Axia smiled. She was right. Noname was wrong. They were going to save 1.00. All together. Tissuepapper walked towards Angel and gave him his hand.

Tissue: are you allright, mate?

Angel: no!

Tissue: heh, you'll be allright.

Tissuepapper helped Angel get up.

Axia: Tiss, I know what's going on! I know what we're up against. I'll announce it tomorrow at the meeting. You should take Angel to the hospital in anGelOne.

Axia turned to Angel.

Axia: are you allright?

Angel: thanks to you, sweetie.

Axia smiled. She gave Angel a kiss on the cheek. Angel smiled. Tissue started laughing.

Tissue: he's all red!

Angel: no I'm not!

Axia: I'm going to find Nepthis and end this war. I'll also try to find as many friends as I can and tell them about tomorrow's meeting.

Tiss: ok babe! We're going to anGelOne. cya later!

Angel: cya Axia!

Axia: bye guys!

Tissuepapper disconnected Angel disconnected Axia disconnected

Axia headed to Queen's dedicated server. It was the Yavin training area duel map. But the game was FFA. Axia knew she could find someone there. She saw her good friends, TheImminentMessiah and Orochi Vegeta, along with Erotica, Sasuke Uchiha, Sage and Loto.

Vegeta,l,l

Messiah,l,l

Axia,l,l

Loto: wtf is ,l,l?

Messiah: LOL!

Vegeta: it's our official greeting!

Erotica: hey Axia! Welcome to our war-free server!

Axia: hey Mye! Hi everyone! So you're all here!

Sage: yeah we all sought refuge here after things went crazy.

Axia: and you have been hiding here ever since?

Sasuke: not hiding! Playing the game like it was supposed to be played!

Vegeta: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Axia: LOL

Loto: came to join us?

Messiah: first tell us what is happening out there.

Axia: HGR is defeated, XR has like 5 members left, AX and TA still fighting.

Vegeta: still, eh?

Axia: listen, guys! What I am about to say is important!

Erotica: what?

Axia: there is a great threat for 1.00. I cant get into any details here, but I called a meeting between all our allies in anGelOne tomorrow morning. I'll explain there. This is really serious. 1.00 could be destroyed unless we stop it.

Vegeta: we'll be there tomorrow!

Messiah: in fact, we should go now, it's getting late.

Erotica: yep.

Axia: ok, everyone go but Loto.

Loto: me?

Axia: I need you to get me into the TA server. I need to speak with Nepthis, to end the war. Why are you not fighting in the war, anyway?

Loto: I'm not going to fight friends and get killed for a title.

Axia: If only everyone thought as you do!

Sage: you guys are wasting time! You two go to TA! The rest of us will go to anGelOne.

Axia: ok cya all!

Erotica: bye!

Vegeta: cya!

Messiah: ciao!

Sasuke: bye!

TheImminentMessiah disconnected Orochi Vegeta disconnected Erotica disconnected Sasuke Uchiha disconnected Sage disconnected

Loto: do you know what to say to Nepthis? She's quite mad.

Axia: I have no idea what to say to her. But I know I'll convince her.

Loto: ok, let's go.

Loto disconnected Axia disconnected

A man appeared at the empty map. "Looks like she has a hope to make it" Noname whispered to himself.

To be continued….

**Part 5**

Axia and Loto entered the TA Main server. The map was Tattoine city. A TA guard outside the bar looked at Axia, but did not stop her from entering because Loto was next to her. They walked to the bar. Axia saw Nepthis standing in the middle of the bar giving orders to some other TA members. She did not recognize any of the other members. Nepthis heard Axia and Loto walking and turned around.

Nepthis: Loto, what is a non-TA doing in our server at this time?

Nepthis had an aggressive tone in her voice. She looked at Axia.

Loto: Axia wants to talk to you, Nepthis. It's about the war. Don't kick her.

Nepthis: I have nothing to say to you, Axia.

Axia whispered to Loto: "Thanks, I'll take it from here. You should head to anGelOne". "ok, I'll go, good luck" Loto whispered back.

Loto: just hear what Axia has to say to you, Nepthis. I'll go now.

Loto disconnected

Nepthis looked at Axia. Axia moved close to her.

Nepthis: Well?

Axia: This war between TA and AX must end, Nepthis. All that banning was no one's fault. Someone else is behind all this. You must end the war with AX. Only if we are all united we can face what's coming.

Nepthis: what's coming? Who is behind this?

Axia: I can't tell you here and now. I called a meeting between all our friends at anGelOne. I'll explain there. The meeting is in a few hours. Pauken will be there too. You can end this war there.

Nepthis: and what makes you think Pauken wants the war to end? Why should I believe that he is not behind all the banning?

Axia: I ask you to trust me, and I swear I speak the truth. Please go to anGelOne. Pauken wants to end this war.

Nepthis: Then why has he been attacking TA?

Axia: he is defending his clan. Like you are defending yours. But this MUST end. It must! Surely you can understand that if the war continues, both AX and TA will be destroyed.

Nepthis: I guess I can trust the anGels enough, to actually appear in a server full of AX and not get lamed.

Axia: they are expecting you.

Nepthis: fine, Axia, I'll go. But this better not be a waste of my time. Or a trick.

Axia: thank you Nepthis. Talk and diplomacy, that's all I ask.

Nepthis: I'm going now then.

Nepthis disconnected

Axia stood speechless for a few minutes. She was thinking. What was the next step? Everyone should be at the meeting in anGelOne. And since HGR is gone….. "HGR!" she shouted. "omg, HK!" She had to go and find out if he is allright. Then she would head to the meeting. She had to look at all the servers. But where does she start? Gaara's HGR sounded a good place to start.

Axia disconnected

Axia entered Gaara's HGR at the bar. It seemed deserted. She walked towards the door that leads to the courtyard. She heard saber sounds coming from the other side. She ran out to the courtyard. She saw HunterKiller and Tanner fighting. "Stop!" she yelled. They both stopped and looked at her.

Axia: stop, both of you! You'll get killed!

HK: tell him that Axia! I was here on my own, then he came in and attacked me.

Axia: Tanner, didn't you go to anGelOne with Shadow for the meeting?

Tanner: I did, but it was some time until the meeting and I thought I should look for remaining HGRs. I found him.

Axia: Tanner, HGR is defeated, you don't have to kill every member left! The war is over!

Tanner: how do I know he won't attack me and other XRs?

HK: put it that way, how do I know the XRs won't attack me?

Axia: this is ridiculous. The war is o v e r between XR and HGR. You don't have to fight anymore. Especially cause you're both my friends and you must not get hurt!

HK: LOL. I'm glad you still care, Axia. 3.

Axia: we'll all go together to the meeting now. Move!

HK: yes ma'am.

Axia disconnected HunterKiller disconnected Tanner disconnected

Axia entered anGelOne at the bar. She was very surprised. The bar was almost empty. Only Kat, Padawin and Sunkiss were standing in the middle. But the server was supposed to be full of allies! She looked back. Tanner and HK weren't there. Kat saw her first. She moved fast towards her.

Axia: what happened here?

Kat: Axia, it's time you tell us what is going on.

Axia: try telling me what happened here first.

Kat: the map was Jedi's Home, everyone was here, and we were waiting for you and Axis to begin.

Sunkiss: then the server crashed from outside, and restarted with this map.

Padawin: but when we came in no one was here. We talked via MSN to Methos and some others. They said they couldn't get in the server cause all its slots are password protected!

Kat: they tried all known passwords. Nothing worked. I didn't set a private password.

Padawin: There were only three open slots, until now. But just seconds before you connected, another slot opened.

Kat: someone controls this server, and wanted you in, that's why he opened the slot for you.

Padawin: I am using my skills to find out the server's private password. It won't show the normal way.

Sunkiss: the rest of the anGels were here before, there were more open slots. But they left to find everyone and tell them to wait until Lizzie gets the pass. As soon as they left, their slots closed.

Axia: so it's an anGel only server for now. Liz you must hurry with that pass. Did anything happen before the server crashed?

Kat: yes, thank god Nepthis and Pauken agreed. The war between TA and AX is over.

Axia: finally, we can start organizing.

Kat: tell us what is going on.

Axia: well, me and Axis are not totally sure, but….

Axia disconnected

Kat: what happened? She disconnected in the middle of a sentence?

Padawin: I don't think she disconnected willingly.

Kat: who the hell is playing with us like that?

Padawin: I believe it's safe to say now that all this banning was someone else's fault. It's this guy who controls this server, somehow.

Kat: then Axia is right. Things are serious.

Axia woke up in the middle of Taspir's circle platform, at the duel map. The last thing she remembered was talking to the other anGels. She checked for her sabers. They were gone. "Looking for these?" she heard a female voice behind her. She got up and turned around. A tall woman was standing there, holding Axia's sabers.

Axia: what happened? Who are you?

Woman: I brought you here.

Axia: why? Who are you?

Woman: Guess! I'll give you a clue. I have a reputation for laming, crashing, cheating, etc. People just hate me. They banned me. But now I am back.

Axia: WomanKill!

WK: that's right! I am back! Stronger than I ever was! I am here to witness the destruction of 1.00. The death of all those who hate me! I hate them back! More! The power of the Dark Side will cloud everything! And it has already started! It's just a matter of time. Soon, all 1.00 will be destroyed. Every player will be dead. Killed, lamed, pwned! Then a new 1.00 will rise! For people like me. Those who don't play by the rules. Those banned, kicked! All lamers and crashers of 1.00.

Axia: you are mad. We won't just sit by and watch you destroy everything, kill everyone.

WK: you don't have a choice.

Axia: why did you bring me here?

WK: you interfere, you search, you think, you wonder a lot. You unite those who should be apart. You are a little bug on our plans. That's why you must be eliminated.

Axia: OUR plans? Who is we?

WK: we is me, my master, all crashers and lamers and noobs of 1.00. Or maybe you didn't notice? All these lamers attacking servers during the wars were recruited by us. Then we started the banning. The largest and strongest clans of 1.00 destroyed each other. Those who could end this, the thoughtful leaders, were totally banned from JK3. Everything that could stand in our way was eliminated. We only forgot one thing: you.

Axia: and what is your plan, Kill?

WK: I told you. Everyone who plays 1.00 and is part of the community that exists now, will die. Every noob who doesn't really care left 1.00 after the first laming episodes and the wars. Only those who know each other, who care about 1.00, who are important remained. And they will die.

Axia: how?

WK: some will be killed by the endless sea of lamers we will soon unleash. Some others, more experienced, will be killed by people like me. And those who survive, will be killed anyway, when their digital world will shrink and crash them inside.

Axia: you will crash all 1.00 servers, crash them so they will never be able to restart.

WK: most of them are empty, after we unleashed many lamers in them. They are all the noob servers. We have already started crashing them. They won't get back up. Your 1.00 community will run and gather in few servers, and fewer and fewer. In the end, those who have survived the lamers' attack will gather in the last remaining server: anGelOne. But what a pity! That server will crash as well! But in the way that we crash the servers, anyone who is in when the crash finishes dies! Simply! Just like that.

Axia: you will kill everyone!

WK: exactly! Cause with our new trick, no one but we can actually leave the JK3 universe since a few hours ago. And since they can't leave, all your friends will die, either by a saber, or by a crash!

Axia: why didn't you do all this before? Why start the wars?

WK: our special crashing program wasn't quite ready. We had to get everyone divided so they would not notice us and unite against us. Plus, since they destroyed each other, it made the job easier. After 1.00, 1.01 will follow. After all servers crash, after everyone dies, only our servers will exist in JK3. And that will be a new, dark era that will last forever!

Axia: if everything can't fail, why did you stop the meeting? Why did you stop me from telling the other anGels what's going on?

WK: experience says that if you understand the problem, you can find a solution. The community must be kept confused. Not knowing what is going on. Then our success is certain. But enough talk! It's time for you to leave the world forever!

Axia: if I have something to say about it, JK3 won't die! And neither will I!

WomanKill lightened her red saber and attacked Axia. Axia jumped really high and avoided the hit. While still in the air, she used Force-pull to get her sabers back. WK was looking at Axia above her, and did not expect the pull. Axia's sabers flew up from WK's hand and Axia grabbed them and lightened them. She touched the floor about 5 meters in front of WK. "Let's see how you'll do in a fair fight" Axia said. WK did not speak, but attacked Axia. Axia avoided all three of WK's strong style swings. She started saberdancing. WK blocked that saberdance. Then Axia saberdanced while crouching. WK got hit a little bit at her left leg. She stepped back. Axia jumped at her. WK cartwheeled away. She run at Axia from behind. But Axia backslashed. WK got hit lightly at the side. She fell on the floor. She was still holding her saber. She moved it above her, trying to defend against Axia. Axia stood above the fallen WK. "You can still make the right choice" Axia said. WK noticed that some dirt was next to her left hand and grabbed some in her fist. "Can I?" she said and immediately threw the dirt she was holding into Axia's eyes. "Aaaahh!" Axia screamed. WK got up and kicked Axia at her knee. Axia fell down and dropped her sabers, as she was trying to rob her eyes. WK raised her red saber above Axia. "Bye bye" she said.

"Grrrrrrraaaaaarrrrr!" WK heard a roar coming from above. TheImminentMessiah jumped at her and kicked her away. Orochi Vegeta ran and crouched besides Axia, while Messiah was standing in front of them with his purple and orange sabers up facing WK, who was on the floor about 6 meters away. Vegeta gave Axia her sabers.

Vegeta: are you allright? Kat told as you disappeared and we came looking for you.

Axia: I'm fine Veg, thanks to you and Mess. You showed up right in time. She would have killed me. God, she plays dirty!

Axia got up and lightened her purple and blue sabers. At the same time, nine lamers entered the game. They lightened their sabers and stood besides WK. Vegeta lightened his red and yellow sabers. Axia and Vegeta moved next to Messiah. Axia was standing in the middle. Messiah was at her right, Vegeta was at her left.

Messiah: well, there are only ten of them.

Vegeta: piece of cake!

Axia: Shall we dance?

Vegeta: Let's dance.

All three of them moved one step forward. They brought their sabers up in attack position. They looked at each other for a second. They smiled.

Messiah: and even if I die here, I'll die besides two really good friends.

Vegeta: I was just about to say that.

Axia: well guys….

"LET'S ROCK!" they all yelled at the same time and jumped forward.

The fight that followed is beyond description. The three dual users saberdanced with a skill WK had never seen before. She got scared and stepped back. "Get them!" she yelled at her pawns, who also stepped back. Axia, Messiah and Vegeta formed a small circle, with their backs looking at the middle of the circle. They were moving their sabers left and right turning and moving in a way that the circle they formed was moving without getting broken, and it also turned around itself really fast. All WK and her pawns could see was purple, red, blue, yellow and orange colors. Four enemies went down by this circle. Then the circle was broken. Vegeta started a yawn barrier and took two more enemies down. Axia hurricaned and headshoted another enemy. While they were fighting, they were watching each other's backs. One of the lamers was huge in size. Messiah and Vegeta were trying to hit him. Axia just finished her hurricane. "Axia!" Vegeta shouted. Axia turned off her sabers and run towards the huge enemy. Vegeta and Messiah moved left and right from Axia's path and when Axia was close to the enemy they grabbed her hands and turned her around in the air. Axia's feet hit hard the enemy at the face. He fell down. Vegeta and Messiah left Axia's hands. She finished her turn in the air and landed standing a meter behind Vegeta and Messiah. Vegeta stabbed the huge enemy who was at the floor through the heart. Axia moved away to attack the last lamer who was running away. Vegeta followed her. Messiah moved towards a scared WK. Axia and Vegeta finished easily with a saberdance the last lamer and turned around. They saw Messiah facing WK. they walked towards there.

Messiah: this is where all your bullshit ends, WK!

Messiah attacked WK with a really fast, furious, and aggressive saberdance. WK was already a bit injured from her fight with Axia. She blocked the first two swings from Messiah's saberdance. But the next two swings cut her from one side to the other through the waist. WK fell back into the lava. Messiah watched her fall. He turned his sabers off and turned around towards Axia and Vegeta. Vegeta and Axia turned their sabers off as well.

Messiah: first round is over, we won.

Vegeta and Axia smiled. They moved closer to Messiah. They all hugged. It was a first victory for united friends. They looked at each other again. They walked away, one next to the other, Axia always in the middle.

Axia disconnected TheImminentMessiah disconnected Orochi Vegeta disconnected

To be continued….

**Part 6**

It was a really difficult time for 1.00. Many noob servers were gone. No one could leave 1.00 thanks to the dark lord's skills, the one WomanKill called master. The community was scattered across many servers, including AX, TA, XR and HGR servers. Padawin was trying to uncover the new private password for anGelOne, so the scheduled but prevented meeting of all the friends could actually take place. anGelOne was the only server which everyone thought as neutral, so the meeting could only happen there. Methos and Jonesy were helping her with that vital task through the MSN, since they could not enter the server.

Axia had not told anyone the information she got from WK. She was waiting for the meeting to take place. Since she had no great computer skills, she could not help Padawin and start the meeting sooner. She thought that the meeting was the only thing that could unite the community, and save 1.00. Axia was alone in a CJ French server. She was meditating in the middle of Yavin training area's duel map. She needed to think. She needed to regain her strength. A lot had happened in the 1.00 galaxy the past few days. She needed to find a way out. But she was worried. She had not heard from Axis since they parted in the XR server. No one was able to find him. Was he allright? She tried to reach him through the Force. "Axis…." She called him inside her head.

"Trying to focus?" she heard a voice behind her. She did not turn, she did not get up. She did not even open her eyes. She knew who it was.

Axia: Soon the time will come when you will have to make a choice.

Noname: what choice is that, Axia?

Axia: Join my side or be my enemy. You cannot remain neutral forever.

Noname: neutral? Is that what you think I am?

Axia: behind your master's back, yes. In front of him, you are a quiet puppy.

Noname laughed.

Noname: a puppy who took and takes a huge risk for you, Axia. How did you figure it out that I actually have a master?

Axia: everything was clear after my conversation with WK. But you know that. You were watching, spectating, silently.

Noname: I must say your instincts are quite good. What else do you know?

Axia: I know that you'll come to the meeting with me.

Axia's voice remained calm. All this time she did not move. She just talked.

Noname: now, that's a bit wrong. I think you misunderstood my motives for my help.

Axia: I did not. I remember our last conversation clearly. You want to save 1.00.

Noname: But I hate those who you consider friends.

Axia: are you afraid they will recognize you and attack you? I have a good idea who you are. But that is not important. The meeting is the only thing that can save 1.00, since it is the only thing that can unite everyone. If you want to save 1.00, you have to come.

Noname: I am afraid I'm not seeing your logic in this. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to talk to you, to even come to the same server you are, without my so-called master finding out? He watches everything.

Axia: yet somehow, you did it all behind his back. You have skills. Skills that could prove useful. It's time to stop hiding. I need you at that meeting.

Noname: they'll kill me the moment they see me.

Axia: not if I'm there.

Noname: you think you can control them?

Axia: I think I can ask them to listen to you and not attack you.

Noname: and you think they'll listen to you?

Axia: yes, cause they're my friends.

Noname: I'd really love to express my feelings for you and your damn friends! Why do I need to come?

Axia: you are evidence, proof, fact. If they hear you they'll believe everything I say. Even those who don't know me that well. And you can give us some information.

Noname: well, Axia, soon things will come to an end anyway. All that is not yet decided, is who wins. I guess it doesn't matter now if my "master" knows what I fight for. Very well. I'll come.

Axia got up and faced Noname.

Axia: do you know the private password for anGelOne?

Noname: no. but Padawin will figure it out, that I know.

Axia: then don't get lost. I know you'll find out the password as soon as people start telling one another. Stay hidden in anGelOne until the meeting. And don't appear before I call for you.

Noname: allright, even though I'm not sure what this will achieve.

Axia: one last thing. Do you know where Axis is?

Noname: he has been digging a lot. I'm not sure where he is. But if he's not dead, he'll show up.

Axia: did your master realize he tried to find out what's going on?

Noname: yes. I don't know if he is still alive. But you can learn. Reach out through the Force and find out.

Axia closed her eyes again. She felt the Force flow through her. She opened her eyes.

Axia: he's alive.

Noname: then he'll come.

Axia: who is your master, Noname? Who is behind all this? Who is this dark lord?

Noname: that is one thing you have to find out by yourself.

A green light flashed in front of Axia just as Noname finished his sentence.

Noname disconnected

"He'd better show up at the meeting" Axia thought. She heard something beeping. She went to the MSN console of the map, next to a wall. She turned it on.

Axia: hey Angel, what's going on?

Angel: Axia, I'm kinda worried for Seth.

Axia: why?

Angel: ever since he left anGelOne that first day of the wars, he disappeared. I found out he went to some noob servers. But those servers were totally attacked by lamers. Some of them crashed. I hope he's ok.

Axia: I'll go look for him. And get rid of some lamers. They should still be in some of those deserted maps. I'll need help.

Angel: I'll see who I can find and send. I'll try to come too.

Axia: ok Angel I'm off. You should hurry with those reinforcements. I don't know what I'll find.

Angel: I'm on it. Good luck.

Axia turned off the MSN console. "Let's go lamer hunting" she said.

Axia disconnected

DeathJedi, Erotica, HT and Kell were on some hunting of their own. They heard of all the lamers being in every small server of 1.00, and they could not just sit by and wait until Padawin got the private password. So they decided to have some fun. They entered an x-sith server and started looking around. They found 12 lamers at the courtyard of the Tattoine map, sitting on the floor.

DJ: 1, 2, 3…..12! Three for each!

Erotica: nah, you'll get one at best since you just got out of the hospital.

DJ: dream on, Mye!

Erotica: do you want me to lame you?

Kell: I'll lame you both if you don't shut up!

HT: guys, guys, there are 12 waiting over there! Let's get rid of them first, lame each other later!

The lamers saw them and heard them. They got up and lightened their sabers. Erotica, DeathJedi and Kell lightened their single sabers, while HT lightened his duals. Kell jumped first against the lamers. The others followed. The fight began. Erotica used three swings with her purple saber to bring one of the lamers down. Kell jumped up and down, left and right. As soon as his feet touched the floor he attacked, then jumped again. He managed to hit one lamer at his left arm, who fell down. HT stabbed that lamer while he was on the floor. Kell hit another at his head. He went down. DeathJedi and Erotica turned back to back and started swinging their sabers left and right. Death Jedi hit an enemy at his side. Then he did a turn around himself and hit the same lamer at the neck. Eight lamers remained. HT started a saberdance while crouching that hit two enemies at their legs. The both fell down. Someone tried to hit HT from behind. He jumped away to avoid the hit. Kell jumped from above and stabbed one of the lamers that were on the floor. Erotica took care of the other one. DeathJedi faced another single user. The enemy attacked him. DeathJedi quickly moved to the right and avoided the attack. He started a yellow stance kata and cut the opponent from one side to the other. Erotica used red stance katas against two enemies, who were foolish enough to run into them. Three lamers remained. HT used a hurricane against one of them. He was headshotted. Erotica used a skilled uppercut against someone who tried to hit Kell from the back. She cut him in two. Kell turned around. "Thanks" he said smiling to Erotica. "I guess you owe me your life now!" she said laughing. DeathJedi and HT both jumped against the last enemy. HT cut his left arm, and DeathJedi finished him. The fight was over.

Kell: looks like I'm still in good shape!

HT: this was a great fight, congrats to everyone!

Erotica: yeah I just saved everybody's ass!

DJ: no you didn't! I did!

They all laughed.

Kell: think that damn pass revealed itself?

Erotica: let's go and find out.

Erotica disconnected Kell disconnected DeathJedi disconnected H.T. disconnected

Axia entered another noob server, after searching three deserted ones. She moved to the bar. Before she went through the door coming from the courtyard, she saw a shadow from inside the bar. She lightened her saber. In a fast move she went through the door and pointed at the neck of a young man who was behind the door with her purple saber. He got scared and yelled. But then he looked at her. "Axia!" he said. Axia recognized him and turned off her saber.

Axia: Link!

Link: you scared me! This is no time to be running around like this.

Axia: then what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a very long time!

Link: I was looking for a friend. I have looked at many noob servers. I found his body behind the bar.

Axia: I'm sorry, Link. I'm looking for a friend too. SethAnubis. Have you seen him?

Link: no. This is a server where a big battle took place. The lamers won. You can see many bodies by the ship.

Axia: are there any lamers here?

Link: I didn't see any.

Axia: did you search the entire server?

Link: no, I haven't been to the x-wing or to the café.

Axia: then let's go search there too.

Link: ok.

Axia and LegendaryLink moved through the courtyard to the xwing. As soon as they entered Axia thought she heard a noise. She looked around. Link moved forward. Axia saw someone moving behind a box. "Link!" she yelled. At that moment eight lamers jumped from behind the boxes. Axia lightened her sabers and moved close to Link. Link lightened his two blue sabers too. "This is not good" he whispered to Axia as the lamers were surrounding them. "We'll fight" Axia said to Link. At that moment, six more lamers entered the x-wing from the café. All 14 lamers formed a circle around Axia and Link. They stood there back to back, ready to fight. But it was 2 vs 14. It seemed hopeless. The lamers prepared to move against the pair.

"Get them!" Axia and Link heard a voice shouting from the entrance that leads to the courtyard. They looked there. Kakashi was walking ahead with his yellow saber ready towards the lamers. He was being followed by Angel, Spirit, Anubis and HunterKiller. The lamers gathered together and turned to the incoming threat. But at the same time six more entered the x-wing area from the café. "They were all at the café" Axia thought. Angel and HK jumped ahead and started the first attack. Axia and Link jumped high and landed next to Anubis. Kakashi jumped towards the six lamers who came from the café. The fight began.

HK and Anubis started turning around themselves really fast. Their staff sabers cut everything that was in the way. Three lamers went down. Angel jumped between two lamers and started a saberdance. They moved closer to him. But they went down. Spirit swinged his single saber left three times, and brought down an enemy, while Axia and Link had begun their own saberdance, while moving fast left and right. Anubis saw three lamers, one behind the other, and used a butterfly move. The lamers were surprised and did not move out of the way. They went down. HK used a kata against another enemy. He was headshotted. Link uppercutted another.

Axia saw Kakashi fighting those six lamers on his own, and jumped there to help him. Kakashi jumped, turned up-side down and hit two lamers on the neck with a fast move. Then he turned back to normal and landed between another two lamers. They both attacked him. Kakashi moved his body and avoided the hit, and with a really fast move he killed both lamers who were standing at his left and at his right. The two remaining lamers saw Axia coming and Kakashi walking towards them, and ran back in the bar. Kakashi followed them. Axia followed Kakashi.

Meanwhile Anubis saberdanced against an enemy. The lamer rolled and avoided the dance. He attacked Anubis. But Anubis moved to the left, avoided the hit and rolled stabbed him. Spirit fought another lamer. They got stuck in a saberlock, but Spirit was stronger, and brought down the lamer. HK and Link rolled and stabbed the last lamer at the same time. The lamers were defeated. Angel ran towards the café.

When Kakashi entered the café, he was ambushed by another six lamers who were hiding in there, and the two he was after. He jumped back to avoid the first shots and uppercutted one of them. But he was outnumbered. Axia came in, jumped on the lamers and started a crouching saberdance. Three enemies fell on the floor. The rest of them moved back to avoid the shots. Kakashi jumped to the other side of the bar. He moved fast and headshotted another two lamers from behind. Then he moved against another lamer. The lamer retreated, but tripped and fell down. Kakashi stabbed him. But as he was stabbing him, the last lamer raised his saber to hit him from behind. Axia jumped on him and killed him with a hurricane. Kakashi turned around. "I always wanted to pwn you, and I ended up saving your life!" Axia said. "Hard luck!" Kakashi answered. The fight was over.

Angel entered the café. "Are you two allright?" he asked. "Fine, fine" Kakashi said. Axia jumped from the café to the floor bellow, where the doors that lead to the ship and to the x-wing are. She saw a body lying in front of the doorway to the ship. "Omg, Seth!" she yelled. Angel jumped down as well. Axia moved next to Seth. She crouched next to him. Angel moved to the other side, crouched and took Seth's pulse.

Axia: is he alive?

Angel: yes, but unconscious and badly hurt. If we came a little bit later…

Axia: we have to take him to the hospital.

Angel: but where? anGelOne is locked!

Anubis, Link, Spirit, HK and Kakashi came to the same place.

Anubis: I just got a call from Meth via MSN. He says that he, Padawin and Jonesy found the password to anGelOne. It's certaindeath.

HK: what a password!

Kakashi: Let's all go to anGelOne then.

Axia: finally, the meeting can take place.

Angel and Spirit picked up the unconscious Seth.

Angel: Let's go.

Axia disconnected Angel disconnected Spirit disconnected SethAnubis disconnected LegendaryLink disconnected Anubis disconnected HunterKiller disconnected Kakashi disconnected

Padawin took care of SethAnubis as soon as they put him in the hospital of Jedi's Home map. Everyone went to the room largest room of the map, through the huge silver door. Only Padawin, Seth and Axia remained to the hospital. Seth got out of the bacta tank. Padawin took some readings from him.

Padawin: good as new!

Seth: thanks Padawin.

Padawin moved to a medical console. Axia moved close to Seth.

Axia: I'm so glad you're allright. I was so worried.

Seth: I'm allright thanks to you.

Axia: not thanks to me. I'd be dead if Angel and the others hadn't showed up.

Seth: still, thanks for coming for me.

Axia: anytime. You would do the same.

Seth: I'll head to the huge meeting then.

Axia: cya there.

Seth moved out of the hospital. Axia moved closer to Padawin. Padawin turned around and looked at her.

Padawin: so I guess this is it.

Axia: yes. Everything will be decided the next few hours.

Padawin: do you have a secret saving card you're going to draw?

Axia: I guess you could call it that.

Padawin: well, no matter what happens, we'll fight together.

Axia: of course, Liz. We'll always be here for each other. Did Axis come?

Padawin: not yet.

Axia: we can't wait for him and risk the meeting being stopped once more.

Padawin: ready?

Axia took a deep breath.

Axia: ready as I'll ever be.

Axia and Padawin moved out from the hospital, and left the living area. They turned right to the huge silver door. The door opened. Axia saw everyone she knew waiting inside. Kat, Sunkiss, Cougar, Snow, Trinity and Cutey were directly opposite Axia, on the stairs. At Axia's right, the AX clan was standing. Pauken, Methos, Jonesy, Angel, Anubis, Polo, Xanlet, Spirit, Zero, DeathJedi, Reaper. Tissuepapper was standing next to Methos. Padawin moved next to Kat. Axia stopped at the middle of the room. She looked at her left. She saw Orochi Vegeta and TheImminentMessiah standing next to each other. Their mouths moved and whispered something to Axia. "Let's Rock". Axia saw DarkKyle, Kell, LegendaryLink, Sage, Sasuke Uchiha, HunterKiller, Kakashi, ShadowKnight, Tanner, Willis who is Padawin's and Axia's friend, Wagner who is Polo's friend, Corran, Erotica, Loto, HT, Ghiba from the RA clan, Red Queen and Bob. She noticed two absences. "Where is Nepthis and Axle?" she asked Kat.

Kat: Nepthis was somehow banned from all servers, just like Kbo and Zaeea were, this morning. Axlegrease was a traitor.

Axia: a traitor?

Methos: we had an AX meeting via MSN. We said that we would meet inside the AX server and train a bit. Only AX members knew we would be in the server. But somehow about 30 lamers came in. We lost three members in the fight. Axle said he had told the enemy about the training. He fought against us. I was forced to kill him.

Axia: I see. No sign of Axis yet?

Kat: none.

Axia: we can't wait. Let's begin.

"Wait!" Axia heard a voice shouting from behind. She turned around. Axis ran inside the room, and stood next to Axia.

Axia: Axis! Where were you? I was so worried!

Axis: I had to do some searching. The dark lord however discovered me. He kept sending lamers after me. But I managed to survive and make it to the meeting.

Axia: now we can really begin.

Axia turned to all the people around her.

Axia: what we are facing, is the greatest threat 1.00 ever faced. We are all in danger of being killed. In fact right now it looks like our deaths is something that we cannot prevent. But I know, that together we can fight this threat! We must unite!

To be continued….

**Part 7**

Everyone looked at Axia. She could see that they were starting to get worried. But none of them said a word. Axia continued.

Axia: I'll start at the beginning. For a long time, Axis has had a system called ASRA.

Padawin: yeah we know about that, it controls the XR server.

Axia: no, that's the GAM.

Axis: ASRA is an Online System. It can connect to every server, and connect all servers between themselves. I made it using smaller pieces of programs and systems I took from some friends. The purpose of ASRA as I wanted it to be, was to give JK3 a number of abilities. For example, the servers could communicate between themselves. Messages could be exchanged between servers. ASRA is supposed to make the game easier and more fun.

Methos: but in order to accomplish that, ASRA would have to connect to every server.

Axia: yes. ASRA can give any commands to any server, without the use of rcon. It can obtain the rcon of any server, ban and unban anyone from any server, crash any server and everything else.

Anubis: So you created a tool to control everyone?

Axis: No, I created a System to help everyone, as in communication and server admin, but it's mostly made to share and distribute JK3 knowledge.

Kat: what you are talking about, is a really powerful tool.

Axis: ASRA was never meant to be used for evil purposes. I myself never used it to control someone else's server as I respect the fact that "it is not mine". All it does, is collect information, or broadcast messages, bypassing the need of an rcon. Only I had access to ASRA.

Jonesy: let me guess. Someone recently got access to it.

Axia: yes. Somehow, someone managed to get to ASRA.

Jonesy: But that means someone hacked into Axis' PC to get that program?

Axia: ASRA is not on his PC.

Axis: Axia is right, ASRA is an Online System. It uses RavenSoft's main engines to connect directly to servers, and hacking in my PC wouldn't have anything to do with ASRA as ASRA isn't in my PC. But somehow the dark lord managed to connect to my PC and obtain ASRA's location without actually hacking.

Axia: But to accomplish that, the dark lord must have really high skills.

Axis: I have made many security systems in case situations like this would occur. But this dark lord went through everything. Now things are really difficult.

Jonesy: let me guess again. You no longer have control of it.

Axis: I have lost every sign of ASRA and its sub systems. The dark lord managed to move ASRA somehow.

Methos: what does that mean?

Axia: that means Axis no longer has access to ASRA, so he can't use it against this dark lord. We are now under complete control of the enemy.

Kat: wait wait wait! Communication, collect information? You mean ASRA can read and see what we are saying?

Axia: yes, ASRA can see everything we say on any server.

Axis: ASRA can monitor about a hundred of servers at the same time, and react on certain words. Even whisper can be seen.

Kat: that's horrible! So you were spying on us all that time?

Axis: No, no! It can read speech ONLY for the tools to work. Like when someone gives a command ASRA can recognize it. That's how the communication tool works. But only the machine can see it, I cannot and wouldn't even want to spy anyway.

Methos: but can the dark lord use it to spy on us?

Axis: well, if you connect on a single server manually, you can spy and read everything that is said…

Jonesy: then there is no place where we are secure!

Axia: only on MSN.

Axis: ASRA can only have access to the JK3 universe.

Sage: any idea who the dark lord is?

Axis: I don't know who this dark lord is. I was searching for him or for some evidence, but found none.

Axia: after ASRA was "stolen", the banning started. When I faced WK, I got some valuable information. All this banning was done so that the best leaders of 1.00 would be exiled from it. Another purpose was to start wars between great clans, and to make them destroy each other, as it happened. But the plan of the dark lord is to kill all of us. Soon our enemy will unleash a huge number of lamers and send them against us. The dark lord plans to crash all 1.00 servers, but crash them in a special way, so that everyone who is inside the server when it crashes will die. Then he will start his own servers, and those will be the only servers in JK3, servers for lamers, crashers, and hackers.

Axia took a deep breath, then she continued.

Axia: The last server the dark lord will crash is anGelOne. So sooner or later we will all gather here. Then this server will crash and we will all die, since as you have noticed, thanks to ASRA, we can no longer leave the JK3 universe. But even though the plan looks flawless, and not preventable, we can stop it.

Tissue: exactly how is that going to happen?

Axia: you don't wonder why the dark lord started the wars, turned everyone against each other, and brought 1.00 in such a weakened state? It is because he knows, that if we realized what the problem is and united, we could stop him. We still can.

Tissue: the question remains: how?

Axia: I would never have figured things out and gotten this far without help from someone. This someone used the name "Noname" and appeared to me when the banning first started. He has been giving me some information. Without him, I would never have realized the real danger, and I would never have acted. He is supposed to be working for the dark lord, but he doesn't want 1.00 destroyed, that's why he has been talking to me. For the dark lord not to find out his treachery, he has been masking his presence in the servers where he talked to me every time. He took a huge risk though. I believe you all know him. I asked him to come here and help us in this meeting. He is my guest here so I ask that none of you attacks him.

Axia stopped for a few seconds. Then she said in a loud voice:

Axia: Noname, please come in.

A green light flashed next to Axia and Noname appeared. Everyone was shocked. Jonesy moved forward aggressively but Angel grabbed him. Everyone stood speechless staring at Noname for a few seconds. Finally, Kat found her speech again.

Kat: Jaiste!

Tissue: what is this asshole doing here?

Anubis: are you serious, Axia? He has been helping you? Or dragging you into a trap?

Kell: if you've relied to that liar for your information, I can assure you everything you think you know is wrong.

Everyone started talking and whispering to one another. "Told you" Jaiste whispered to Axia.

Axia: please stop! Everyone! I am telling you the truth! As incredible as it sounds, Jaiste is on our side. He doesn't like you, but he doesn't want 1.00 destroyed. That's why he is here.

Axis: let's listen to what he has to say. How do we stop your master, Jaiste?

Jaiste: it's simple. Kill him. And crash all his servers so that they can't come back up. You do that, no more evil ASRA. But that is more difficult than you can possibly imagine.

Axia: how many servers will he create?

Jaiste: he has already created the first three. He is in one of them right now. And all old servers but anGelOne are gone. You are all trapped here. Except of course if you want to join his servers.

Kat: when does he plan to crash anGelOne and kill us all?

Jaiste: not before he unleashes that sea of lamers against you. And that is planned to happen today, in six or seven hours.

Padawin: how do we crash his servers and stop him from getting them back up?

Jaiste: I can give you a script I made, especially for that reason. It unleashes a small virus, and stops the server from getting back up for three hours. But after those three hours, the dark lord can get the servers back up. So you have to kill him before then. The servers can't come back automatically, he will have to do it manually, but he can't if he's dead. However, it will take a computer expert to activate that script. And it has to be done from inside the enemy server. Only Padawin, Methos and Axis are capable of the task, I think.

Kat: are you sure that if the dark lord is gone and his servers are crashed, it's going to be over?

Jaiste: positive. Without the dark lord giving orders to ASRA, and with the servers programmed for ASRA gone, that system will no longer control 1.00.

Jaiste moved towards Padawin, and gave her a datapad.

Jaiste: this is the script. Copy it three times. And don't lose it.

Axis turned to Jaiste.

Axis: who is he? Or who is she? Who is this damn dark lord, your master, who hacked into my computer, stole ASRA, and tries to kill us?

Jaiste smiled.

Jaiste: does it matter?

Axis: yes, a lot! Tell me now!

Jaiste: are you sure you want me to tell you?

Axis: what is that supposed to mean?

Jaiste: maybe you won't like the answer.

Axis: just tell me! Now! Or I'll just kill you here for everything that you've done!

Axia: Axis, calm down.

Jaiste: you know what, Axis? I'll tell you and then you'll beg I hadn't told you. Or you just won't believe me. Either way it doesn't matter. So I'll just say it. His name is….

Just as Jaiste was about to say the name, he was Force-gripped from an invisible hand. Everyone was surprised and scared, and moved back. Jaiste flew in the air as he was getting choked. Axis moved back. Axia tried a Force-Push against an invisible enemy. It didn't work. Jaiste got choked in the air. Then he was Force-pushed with a lot of force against the window behind the stairs. "Jaiste!" Axia shouted. The invisible enemy was gone. Axia and Padawin ran towards a lying Jaiste. Axia turned him around. "Do what you must" Jaiste whispered to her in a dying voice. Then he closed his eyes. "He's dead" Padawin said. Axia got up slowly. "Damn you, I'll get you" she whispered to the dark lord. She didn't know if he could hear her. It didn't matter. She turned around to all her friends.

Axia: we know what the task is, what we need is a plan. We should get a small team in one of the enemy servers to find out the map, number of enemies, etc. We shouldn't try this scout mission with a large number of people. Besides, anGelOne might need protection. After what happened with Jaiste, the dark lord may attack here sooner.

HK: who do you suggest for this scout mission?

Axia: I say only me and the people who will use the script. They need to find out exactly how and where they will use it. That makes me, Axis, Meth and Liz.

Padawin: I should really stay here, and copy the script.

Axia: ok, then it's the three of us.

Kat: I really don't think you three going alone in the enemy base is a good idea.

Axis: we won't enter the main server. Just one of the secondaries. And we'll stay low.

Methos: we shouldn't be long. Wait for us here.

Vegeta: can we wait anywhere else?

Erotica: be really careful you three.

Axia: we will be. We shouldn't waste time, cause we don't have any. Let's go.

Axia disconnected Axis disconnected Methos disconnected

Messiah: I really hope they'll be fine.

Kakashi: they'll be ok.

Kat: Let's all practice a bit. We'll need our best saber skills. Besides, waiting and doing nothing is something I cannot do.

Axia, Axis and Methos entered a map they had never seen before. They got in the server in a dark building. They only saw one door that led outside that room they were in. They walked through only to find another dark room, almost the same as the one they left. They went through a door that was on the other side of the room and got in another, same looking room. "I don't like this" Axis said. They went through another two doors into similar rooms. Finally, they saw a door that led outside, to a huge square landing platform surrounded by mountains. Methos went through first. The platform and the map itself seemed empty. Axia went through the door as well. But as Axis was about to get through, the door suddenly closed. Methos and Axia turned around. Axia moved to the door.

Axia: Axis! Are you allright?

Axis' voice was heard through the door.

Axis: I'm fine. I just can't seem to get through this door. There is no other exit here, besides the doors that lead to those dark rooms.

Methos: this door was not closed accidentally. Someone doesn't want you with us.

Axis: I'll get out of the server and then come back in. Hopefully I'll get in somewhere else.

Axia: no, Axis, it would be too dangerous for you to be alone. You'd better head back to anGelOne.

Axis: I'm not leaving you two here on your own, Axia.

Methos: you must. Axia is right. There is really nothing you can do now.

Axis: let me try to get in someplace else! I'll find you! Wait here for a few minutes.

Axia: Axis, don't!

Axis disconnected

Axis entered the game

Methos: he is stubborn!

Axia: tell me about it. What if he runs into trouble?

Methos: we should go find him.

Axia: agreed.

Just as Axia and Methos were leaving that door, they heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Wait!" Axis yelled.

Axia moved back to the door.

Axia: Axis? You're back there?

Methos: you got in at the same place?

Axis: yes, damn it! I'll try again.

Axia: No, Axis! Stop getting in and out! You will still get in at the same place. And we don't know what consequences your in and out thing might have.

Axis: then what do I do?

Methos: there is only one thing you can do. Go back to anGelOne.

Axis: oh well, I guess you are right. But be really careful. And don't be long.

Axia: we'll be careful. Now go!

Axis: good luck.

Axis disconnected

Axia: well, it's you and me now.

Methos: we should be careful and fast. Let's go and find a console. That's all we're going to need to use the script.

Axia: is that a console over there, on the other side of the platform?

Methos: it looks like one.

Axia: this is too easy. Let's move slowly.

Methos: ok.

Methos and Axia moved through the platform. When they were at the middle of it, green lights flashed all around them. Lamers appeared everywhere. Axia counted 20 lamers around her, and a guy with different clothes that was standing ahead, between Axia and Methos, and the console. Methos stared at that guy. "Do you know him?" Axia whispered to Methos. "Yes" Methos replied. "Well, if it isn't Methos and Axia. Nice to finally meet you, Axia." That guy said.

Methos: Smokey! I should have guessed you would be in this.

Smokey: how could I not be? This is the time for crashers and lamers to rule JK3!

Axia: why did you stop Axis from coming? You thought three people were too much for your 20 slaves?

Smokey: hehe, not exactly Axia, but my master thought that with Axis here, you had a really small, but yet existent chance to win the fight. Now, however, you don't.

Methos: who is your master?

Smokey: now, why would I tell you that?

Axia: since we are about to die, you might as well tell us.

Smokey: nice try, Axia, you watch too many movies. Still hoping you can escape? Look around and think again.

Axia: even if we die here, our friends will still stop you and your master.

Smokey: I don't think so. With Methos gone, they just wont have the time.

Methos: move away from our path, and you'll be saving your life.

Smokey laughed.

Smokey: are you listening to yourself? Hahahahaha! I think you are about to die, not me!

"What are you telling him?" Axia whispered to Methos. "We can win this fight Axia, but only if we really believe we can win it. I've been outnumbered before. This won't be the first or the last time" Methos said.

"Meth, it's 2 vs 20! Can we really beat those odds?"

"Yes we can. Just concentrate. Focus. If we work together we can do it. Your duals and my single can be victorious."

"I'm not sure I understand your overconfidence."

"Remember everything anyone has ever taught you, including me. Don't forget to aim. But the most important thing is to believe in yourself. Can we do this?"

Axia took a deep breath.

"Yes, we can." she said to Methos.

"Let's go kick some ass then!" Methos replied. "Ready for your fight, Smokey?" He yelled.

Smokey: you are either extremely brave or extremely foolish.

Methos: you'll see that you underestimate us.

Smokey: it was nice meeting you, Axia.

Axia: I can't say the same.

Smokey smiled and turned to his lamers. Axia lightened her purple and blue sabers. Methos lightened his orange saber. All the lamers lightened their sabers. "Get them!" Smokey yelled and moved back. All the lamers started moving closer to Methos and Axia. "Ready?" Methos said to Axia. "Ready! Let's go!" Axia responded.

Methos jumped at four lamers. He swinged his saber twice at the left, then twice at the right. Two lamers got hit by his strong style and were brought down. The other two attacked Methos. He rolled away and avoided the hit. One of them jumped at him. Methos stepped right. When the lamer landed next to him, he used a red stance kata and eliminated him. The other lamer tried a roll stab, but Methos jumped high. When he came back down, he swinged his saber to the lamer's head.

Meanwhile Axia was surrounded by four lamers. She started a 6000 speed yawn barrier. Two lamers were eliminated. The other two attacked her at the same time. But Axia catwheeled away. Where she landed there were another two lamers. She saberdanced while crouching to avoid their hits. They got hit at their legs and fell down. But the other two lamers whom she escaped from before jumped at her. Axia rolled away. One of them came directly on her. Axia used a kata and brought him down. The other one tried a red stance kata against her. Axia rolled away and avoided the hit, then hurricaned and brought the enemy down. Then she jumped back to the two lamers who were down and she stabbed them.

Methos was surrounded by another six lamers. He jumped high, turned upside down, and moved his saber in a circular way really fast, with the edge of the saber at the height of the enemies' heads. He headshotted three of them. Then while still in the air he turned around, and then landed and crouched between two lamers. With a really fast move he hit left and right and brought them down. He uppercutted the last lamer.

Axia saw four lamers coming from behind Methos to hit him. She ran towards him. Methos saw the shadows of the lamers and crouched, barely avoiding a headshot, since the enemy saber went above his head. He turned around and swinged his saber with strength. The lamer who tried the headshot was eliminated. The other three jumped on Methos. He rolled away. Axia jumped on one of them. He crouched and avoided her hit. Then Axia saberdanced against him. He stepped at the right and hit her at her left arm. "Aaaah!" Axia yelled from the pain. Methos turned around. But he had his own two lamers to worry about. Axia rolled to avoid another hit from her opponent, then used an uppercut and brought him down. She then turned off her sabers and fell on the floor, holding her hand. Methos swinged his saber really fast and cut one of the lamers from one side to the other. The other lamer came from behind, but Methos used a backslash and eliminated him.

Smokey was watching the whole scene and was worried. When the last lamer went down, he lightened his red saber. Methos moved against him. A duel began. Methos moved his saber really fast trying to hit Smokey. Smokey was trying to block all of Methos' attacks, and did no attacks of his own. They got stuck in a saber lock. They were both very strong. No one seemed to be winning. Then Methos suddenly moved at the right really fast. Smokey fell on the floor from the strength he was using at the lock. Methos stabbed him. The fight was over.

Methos turned off his saber and ran towards Axia. He crouched next to her and moved his arm around her.

Methos: are you allright?

Axia: yes, it's not bad. I'll be fine. Well, looks like we did it.

Methos: yep, we did. I told you. You fought better than I could have imagined.

Axia: thanks, but you got more than half of them!

Methos: we did it together.

Methos helped Axia get up. They moved to the console. Methos accessed it.

Axia: well?

Methos: if there are similar consoles to the other servers, using Jaiste's script shouldn't be too difficult. I can explain it to Axis and Padawin.

Axia: all right then, we got what we came for. Now we know how to use that script.

Methos: we should get going. Your arm needs medical attention. And I'm sure everyone is worried as hell for our delay.

Axia: let's go back to anGelOne then.

Axia disconnected Methos disconnected

Back at anGelOne hospital, Kat took care of Axia's arm. Messiah was standing next to Axia. SethAnubis walked inside the hospital.

Axia: what's going on out there, Seth?

Seth: Methos is showing Padawin and Axis what they should do. I'm glad your arm is going to be allright.

Axia: I am glad anGelOne wasn't attacked.

Messiah: it will be soon. What is a real surprise and miracle is how you and Meth were able to defeat 20 lamers and Smokey all by yourselves!

Kat: sometimes if you really believe you can do something, no matter how impossible, you do it. Well, your arm is good as new.

Axia: thanks Kat.

Seth: what now?

Axia: now we go for round two. And I have a feeling it will be a really difficult round.

To be continued….

**Part 8**

Axia, Kat, Seth and Messiah moved from the hospital towards the meeting room. They went through the huge door, and saw everyone waiting inside. Axia did not hesitate and did not waste a second. She moved towards Methos, Padawin, and Axis. She looked at them.

Axia: well? Did you explain how the script Jaiste gave us will work Meth?

Methos: yes I did.

Padawin: it's really quite simple.

Axia turned to everyone else.

Axia: allright ppl, here's the plan. We will all separate into four teams. One team will crash one of the secondary enemy servers, the other will crash the second enemy server, the third team will crash the main enemy server and defeat the dark lord, and the fourth team will stay here and defend the only remaining good server, anGelOne, from the lamer attack.

Axia noticed that Axis was staring at her with a sad and worried look.

Axia: what's wrong Axis?

Axis: Polo just told me some bad news.

Axia turned to Polo.

Axia: what?

Polo: when I was coming here, Axia, I looked through all the servers and noticed the name of the main enemy server.

Axia: what was the name?

Axia spoke with impatience.

Polo: the name was: "Axis and Axia come and face me alone". It only has two slots open.

Kyle: first thing that comes to mind: trap.

Seth: you can't go in there on your own.

Shadow: they're right, it is a trap.

Axis: we don't know that. The dark lord is expecting us, but that doesn't mean it's a trap. Maybe he wants to face us alone.

Spirit: are you talking about the dark lord that tries to kill us?

Kat: you really think that if you go in there on your own you'll come back?

Axis: we can face what's in there.

Jonesy: gimme a break Axis, it's quite obvious it's a trap. If you go in there alone, it's suicide.

Erotica: the dark lord will kill you the moment you go in.

Anubis: who knows what kind of surprises he has ready for you?

Kell: yeah, lamers, invisible Force powers, etc.

Axis: so you suggest we don't go in? And let the dark lord destroy everything?

DJ: it's suicide!

Everybody started talking and arguing. Only Methos and Axia remained silent. Axia had not spoken a word since she heard the name of the server. She was thinking, staring at the floor. But then she heard Tissue say: "Axia, what do you think?" Axia raised her eyes and looked at everyone. They all went silent waiting for Axia's response.

Axia: it does not matter if it's a trap or not. There is no choice. We must go.

Axia looked at Axis and he looked back. They knew they had to go.

Angel: I don't think you should.

Axia: I know you all think we won't make it back. But we have to go.

Padawin and Methos spoke at the same time. "She's right." They looked at each other. Axia smiled.

Axia: we must get separated into teams.

Kat: me and the anGels except Padawin will stay here and guard the base.

Jonesy: someone should stay with you and help.

Kell: I'll stay.

HT: so will I.

Jonesy: I'll stay too.

Kat: no, Jones, you should go with Lizzie and her team. They'll need your skills.

Jonesy: allright.

DJ: I'll stay instead of Jonesy.

Bob: I think I'll stay and protect the anGels.

Erotica: count me in too.

Axia: ok, so that makes Kat, Cougar, Snow, Sunkiss, Cutey, Trinity, Kell, HT, DJ, Mye, and Bob team four. Axis and I are team three. Let's get team one ready. Methos will crash the server. Who will go with him?

Tissue: I certainly will.

Pauken: me too.

Methos: I think Polo, Angel, Xan, Kyle, Ghiba, Kakashi, Spirit, Zero, Anubis, Reaper and Corran should come.

Wagner: I want to come too.

Axia: ok, Meth, Tiss, Pauk, Polo, Angel, Xan, Kyle, Ghiba, Kakashi, Spirit, Zero, Anubis, Reaper, Corran and Wagner are team one. Those who heard their names, move to the left. Now, the rest will be team two. That makes Padawin, Willis, Jonesy, Link, Sage, Loto, HK, Shadow, Tanner, Seth, Queen, Veg, Mess and Sasuke team two.

Kat: yep.

Tissue: we shouldn't waste time.

Axia: allright, let's all go and save 1.00!

HK: good luck to everyone!

Methos: may the Force be with us all.

Everyone got ready.

Axia: we'll go now. Good luck to all.

Kat: be careful you two.

Messiah: extremely careful.

Vegeta: too careful.

Axis: allright, allright, we got the point. Good luck.

Axia disconnected Axis disconnected

Methos: team one, let's go.

Methos disconnected Tissuepapper disconnected Pauken disconnected Polo disconnected Wagner disconnected Angel disconnected Xanlet disconnected DarkKyle disconnected Ghiba disconnected Kakashi disconnected Spirit disconnected Zero disconnected Anubis disconnected Reaper disconnected Corran disconnected

Messiah: we shouldn't have let Axia and Axis go.

Kat: we couldn't do anything, there were only two open slots anyway.

Vegeta: can't we find a way to open some more?

Padawin: maybe there is a way…….Polo gave me the IP of the main server. Jones, gimme a hand.

Padawin moved to a console. Jonesy followed. They both whispered some things and typed something in the console. After five minutes of silence, Padawin and Jonesy turned around.

Padawin: we managed to open two slots, no more.

Messiah: me and Veg will go.

Vegeta: but you will have two less people in the team.

Sage: I think we'll manage.

Jonesy: team two ready?

Seth: ready!

Padawin: Let's go!

Padawin disconnected Willis disconnected Jonesy disconnected Link disconnected Sage disconnected Loto disconnected HunterKiller disconnected ShadowKnight disconnected Tanner disconnected SethAnubis disconnected Sasuke Uchiha disconnected RedQueen disconnected

Vegeta: let's go too, Mess.

Kat: be careful too. Four people may still not be enough for the fight that will probably follow in the main server.

Messiah: we'll be careful. Good luck here.

Orochi Vegeta disconnected TheImminentMessiah disconnected

Kat: good luck to us all…..

In the first secondary enemy server, Methos and his team walked to a huge platform. Methos recognized the map. It was the same with the one Axia, Axis and he encountered in the other secondary server. Methos saw the console at the other side of the huge platform. No enemy was there. He moved forward. "Everyone, look!" Xanlet said, pointing at the mountains surrounding the platform. Everyone looked up. They saw about 70 lamers running down towards the platform. Soon, the team was surrounded by the enemy. All the lamers had their sabers ready. Everyone lightened their sabers too.

Tissue: it's party time!

Kakashi: good luck to everyone.

Angel: gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Angel jumped towards the lamers. Everyone else followed. They all went into different directions. "Cover me, I'll try to get to the console" Methos said to Kakashi and jumped forward. He swinged his strong saber once to the left, and once to the right, bringing down two lamers that were in his way. Kakashi uppercutted a lamer who tried to hit Methos from behind. Anubis kept using butterfly attacks to bring down two and three lamers at a time. Zero rolled and stabbed another lamer. Spirit jumped high and hit hard a lamer as he was going down. Then he jumped again and repeated the same move.

Tissue started an unstoppable hurricane that headshotted three enemies, one after the other. Polo and Angel were saberdancing. Angel saberdanced while crouching, easily eliminating the opponents that tried to hit him from the side. Polo saberdanced while he was running forward, and got rid of another four lamers. An enemy tried to hit him from above with a strong style swing, but Polo rolled and avoided it. Then he jumped at the lamer and hurricaned while still in the air, and achieved a perfect headshot. Pauken was moving faster than anyone, switching between hurricane and saberdance attacks. He was hitting left and right with his saberdance, forward with his hurricane. But he kept turning around with an incredible speed, so that the lamers never got a chance to hit him from behind. With his fast and effective combat style he eliminated ten lamers all be himself.

Xanlet used three swings attacks with his strong style. He brought down a lamer at his right, but another tried to hit him from his left. Kyle jumped with his single saber and hit that lamer hard from behind, seconds before the lamer was about to hit Xanlet. "Thanks mate" Xanlet said when he turned around and saw what happened. "Anytime" Kyle responded.

Reaper and Corran were attacking a group of six enemies. Reaper rolled close to them and while stretching his arms left and right with his sabers, he started turning really fast around himself, like a tornado. Four enemies were defeated by Reaper's attack. Corran blocked a simultaneous attack of the two remaining enemies, then rolled behind them and finished them both with a hurricane.

Polo and Wagner were back to back, surrounded by lamers. They both started a saberdance, and the lamers who were then moving closer to them were surprised. Polo and Wagner continued saberdancing while moving forward, and away from each other. They eliminated all the enemies.

Anubis kept going with his butterfly attacks once to the left, once to the right, going all around the platform, but being careful so that he wouldn't hit a friend. He eliminated a large number of enemies. Zero used a yaw barrier to eliminate two out of eight enemies that surrounded him. Ghiba jumped next to him, and they both started swinging their sabers all around them, while at the same time they crouch and rolled to avoid the enemies' attacks.

Kyle and Xanlet walked side by side. Kyle was at Xanlet's left side, and he was swinging his saber at the his left, while Xanlet was hitting at his right.

Meanwhile, back in anGelOne, the lamer attack had begun. But the enemies were fewer than expected. Kat and the rest of the team were staring at a group of 30 lamers, who were standing at the entrance, holding the huge silver door open.

Erotica: they are fewer than I expected.

Kat: they are fewer than we all expected.

DJ: but why?

HT: so that a lot of us would stay here to guard the base, even though the threat is not that great.

Kell: that dark lord wanted us to turn our attention to this battle, while the real enemy force will be at the enemy servers!

Bob: well, few or many, the enemies are here.

Sunkiss: that's right.

Cougar: what are we waiting for? Let's go!

They all lightened their sabers and ran forward. Cutey, Snow and Trinity jumped towards six lamers. They swinged their sabers left and right at the same time. Cutey rolled and stabbed one of the lamers. Trinity used a kata against another. Snow uppercutted a third. They managed to bring down all six lamers, one by one.

Kat and Cougar were facing a group of seven lamers. Kat used a red stance kata against one of them. Cougar headshotted another. Then she faced the next two. Kat rolled to avoid a hit from a lamer, then stabbed him from behind with her purple saber. As she was stuck in a saberlock with another one, another lamer jumped to hit her from behind. But Sunkiss jumped between Kat and the lamer in time, blocking the lamer's attack. The she jumped on him and finished him with two fast swings. Kat was stronger than her enemy and slained him. She jumped to help Cougar. She stood next to her and they both attacked with their sabers the same time, in the same way. Their enemies were defeated.

Kell used a yellow stance kata against an enemy, then jumped to avoid a hit from another. He got back down and did two swings at his left, eliminating the lamer who tried to hit him.

HT used a yaw barrier to bring down three enemies, then jumped between another two, saberdanced and brought them down. Erotica did three strong style swings at her left, then three at her right. She defeated two enemies that were standing at her left and at her right. She jumped back to avoid a hit from a third lamer, then rolled and stabbed him. DeathJedi kept rolling to avoid the hits of four enemies surrounding him, then jumped high, got in the middle of a circle the enemies formed, and hit really fast forward and backward, crouched to avoid a hit, then left and right. The lamers went down. Bob and Kell saw two lamers coming towards them. They turned around and ran towards the wall, then backflipped off the wall and landed behind the lamers. They eliminated them easily. Kat killed the remaining opponent with an uppercut. anGelOne was safe.

Erotica: this was easy.

Sunkiss: but it shouldn't be.

Kell: are you guys worried about the others now?

HT: we should go help them.

DJ: and leave the last remaining server unprotected?

Kat: we can't leave anGelOne. All we can do is sit and wait to hear from our friends.

Erotica: agreed.

Back at the first enemy server, Methos and Kakashi were fighting next to each other. Kakashi crouched and stabbed through the belly an enemy who tried to headshot him, avoiding his hit. Then he got up and noticed two lamers coming to hit him from his left and his right. He fell on the floor two seconds before they were about to hit him. The lamers stabbed each other. "Nice move" Methos said to Kakashi. Kakashi got up, turned to Methos and smiled. Then immediately Methos stabbed at Kakashi's left side, two centimeters away from his friend's body, while at exactly the same time Kakashi did the same at Methos' left side. Two lamers that were trying to hit Methos and Kakashi from behind fell on the floor. "That was too close!" Kakashi said. "Behind you!" Methos yelled. Kakashi turned around to face another three lamers who were running towards him. Methos was now standing one meter away from the console. He moved to the console and started typing. He did not notice, but an enemy behind him jumped towards him, stretching his saber forward to hit Methos from behind. Tissue just finished an enemy and was standing at Methos' left side. He saw the enemy jumping towards Methos. "Noooo!" he yelled and jumped fast towards Methos. His body, while still in the air, went between Methos and the enemy. Tissue received the hit at his chest instead of Methos, two seconds before the enemy saber touched his friend. He fell on the floor. Methos turned around and quickly uppercutted the enemy. He crouched next to Tissue and held his head. "Tiss! What have you done?" Methos said. His voice carried his worry and his despair. "The virus…..get rid of this server…..now…." Tissue whispered in a very weak voice and then closed his eyes. Methos stood speechless for three seconds, still holding his friend. Kakashi ran towards the fallen Tissue and Methos. He crouched at Tissue's other side and held his head. Methos got up. You could see the anger in his face. He moved to the console again and started typing really fast.

Pauken finished the last two enemies. He moved towards Kakashi. Everyone else gathered to the center of the platform, staring at the fallen Tiss.

"I will crash this server, kill you all, then get it back up, you miserable worms!" a deep, loud voice was heard through the air. The mountains and the walls started moving towards the center of the platform. "I will crash your pathetic server first, and make sure you will loose everything and die this day, you piece of shit!" Methos yelled towards the sky with all his strength. The walls were about one meter away from the team. "Meth…" Pauken said. "Just a few more seconds…" Methos whispered. The walls were about to touch the group. "Done! The virus is in. The server won't get back up. Let's go!" Methos yelled. They all disconnected, a few seconds before the server crashed.

Inside the second enemy server, Padawin and the team were standing in the middle of the same square platform. Padawin noticed the console at the other side. She moved forward carefully. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone heard an evil laugh through the air. "Show yourself you coward!" Jonesy yelled. "Let's see how you'll do against my perfect combat bots! These are better than those stupid lamers you faced. There is no way you'll defeat these bots!" the dark lord said. Green lights flashed all around the team. About 80 Desann and Tavion bots appeared. "Now, young Jedi…..you shall die!" the voice said in a creepy, deep voice. The bots moved forward. Everyone lightened their sabers. "These bots look like the ones in level three training, back in Jedi's Home map" Seth said. "If they're as good as those bots, we're screwed" Jonesy said. They all stepped backwards, gathering in the middle of the platform, surrounded by the bots, which moved forward.

Axia and Axis entered a map they had never seen before. They were in an area open from above, but surrounded by walls with red and black colors. The sky was dark, thunders were striking, and their sound was loud and scary. Axia and Axis saw a huge door leading inside a building on the largest wall. They walked towards the door. It opened slowly. The walked through.

To be continued….

**Part 9**

In the second enemy server, the battle had begun, but was not going well. The bots seemed unbeatable. Not only did the team have to defend against their strong style saber attacks, but from Force-lightening attacks as well. Everyone used Force-absorb to protect against the lightening strikes, but that was talking a lot of energy, and everyone grew tired soon. Padawin and Jonesy were fighting against four bots in the middle of the platform, about 20 meters away from the console. Padawin used a 6000 speed yaw barrier, only to repel the bots, but not kill them. Jonesy looked at the console and spoke to Padawin.

Jonesy: you have to get to that console and deploy the virus. This is a battle we cannot win.

Padawin: you think I can get there? 40 bots are blocking my path!

Jonesy: then we'll clear it for you.

"Everyone make a path towards the console for Lizzie and watch her back!" Jonesy yelled. Everyone then moved towards the console and started attacking the bots between the console and Padawin.

Sage jumped at two bots and attacked with his strong style. He did two swings against one bot, and one against the other. The first bot was hit at the neck and fell down. The other one was hit at the waist, but did not fall and attacked Sage. Sage jumped high to avoid the hit. Then he came back down and hit that bot with all his strength. The bot was eliminated. But just as Sage finished his attack, three more bots jumped against him. Sage rolled to avoid the hit. Then he jumped back and took a deep breath. He did a red stance jump attack and cut one bot in two. The other two bots tried to hit him at the head. He rolled away. Then he jumped and did three swings to the right against another bot, and brought it down. The last bot tried to hit him from behind, but Loto rolled and stabbed it before it could hit Sage. Loto and Sage turned back to back. Four bots moved against them. Loto uppercutted one of them, then went back and stood next to Sage. Sage crouched and did three swings to his left. Another bot went down. Loto switched to medium style and started hitting left and right really fast, eliminating another two bots. The last bot tried to hit him from behind. "Behind you!" Sage yelled at Loto. Loto turned around in time and used a yellow stance flip attack. The bot went down.

Link used a butterfly attack and managed to hit one bot hard enough, that it fell on the floor. He jumped back at the fallen bot and stabbed it. HK kicked one bot. It fell on the floor. He tried to stab it but he rolled away because another bot attacked him. ShadowKnight stabbed the fallen bot, then jumped back to face another two bots. HK used a twirl against the bot that attacked him, and eliminated it. ShadowKnight used a red stance kata against one bot. But the other one hit him at the leg from behind. ShadowKnight fell on the floor. The bot was about to stab him. But Tanner jumped at the bot and cut it in two. ShadowKnight could not get up. Tanner stayed next to him attacking all the bots that were trying to finish him. HK jumped at the area and helped keep SK safe.

Seth used dual sabers and faced four bots that were surrounding him. He let them get close. One of the bots attacked him, but he crouched to avoid the hit. Then he started a yawn barrier, and eliminated all the bots, since they were too close and did not have time to jump away. Sasuke Uchiha kept jumping up and down, attacking the bots with his strong style, then jumping again to avoid the enemy hits. He was next to the wall of the building. He was standing next to the wall, and saw two bots coming from ahead side by side. The wall was at his right, and at the bots' left. Sasuke ran on the wall, and sideflipped off it when he passed the bots. He landed exactly behind them, and used a backslash to eliminate them both with one hit.

Willis and RedQueen were stuck against the edge of the platform, surrounded by five bots. Willis catwheeled next to one of them, then did a red stance kata to eliminate it. Queen jumped-attacked and sliced another bot. A bot tried to hit Willis from behind, but he saw it coming and backslashed. Queen swinged her saber against another bot, but even though the bot got hit, it did not go back, but it attacked Queen with a lot of strength. Queen fell on the floor, but just as the bot was about to finish her, Link came out of nowhere and rolled-stabbed it. Willis took care of the last bot with an uppercut.

Jonesy was using hurricane against all the bots that were surrounding him and Padawin, trying to keep her safe. Padawin herself used a kata with her dual sabers against one bot, then saberdanced against another. She saw a small path leading to the console, between bots that were busy fighting with the rest of the team. She ran towards there. But a bot saw her, and kicked her. Padawin fell on the floor with force, and dropped the datapad with the virus. "Oh no!" she said. Jonesy turned around and moved towards Padawin, slicing bots with hurricane and saberdance attacks in his way. The bot that kicked Padawin tried to hit her while she was still on the floor, looking for the datapad. But Jonesy jumped at the bot and cut it in two just as it was raising its saber. Then he turned around and saw three bots moving towards him. He moved to engage them, and put more distance between him and Padawin.

Even though some of the bots were eliminated, the team was tired and could not face the rest of them. ShadowKnight, RedQueen, Willis and Tanner were down, still alive, but unable to fight. The rest of the team could not make a clear path to the console. Padawin herself was still looking for the datapad. As she was looking, another bot raised its saber ready to hit her from behind.

Axia and Axis entered a dark room with two doors, one at the left, and one at the right.

Axis: great! Which one?

Axia: either will do. I think he'll lead us where we're supposed to go.

Axia moved towards the left to door. Axis moved towards the right. Suddenly, a force field appeared between them, separating the room in two and them from each other. The door that led outside was in Axia's side of the room.

Axis: damn!

Axia: I guess this means I go through the left door, and you go through the right door.

Axis: we really shouldn't get separated.

Axia: we don't have a choice.

Axis: oh well…… be really careful.

Axia: you too. Hopefully we'll meet again in another room.

Axis: good luck.

Axia: may the Force be with you.

Axia went through the left door. Axis went through the right.

Axis walked in a long room, with only one door at the end of it. The room had red lights on the walls left and right. It looked more like a long and wide hallway. Axis started walking slowly towards the door at the end of the hall. "Welcome to my server" a deep voice said. No one was in the room. Axis stopped walking.

Axis: who are you?

Dark Lord: does it matter?

Axis: yes. You stole ASRA. And now you are trying to destroy 1.00 and kill us all.

Lord: what else is new?

Axis: show yourself!

Lord: all in good time, my dear Axis.

The dark lord's voice sounded extremely deep, made to sound like that from a computer.

Axis: why have you altered your voice? Afraid I will recognize it?

Lord: afraid? No! I am not afraid of anything and anyone! Never was!

Axis: then why don't you come and face me, show me who you are, instead of hiding like a coward?

Lord: I'm not hiding, Axis. I'm waiting. Waiting to see if you are worth knowing who your enemy is before you die.

Axis: since you obviously know me, then you should know I'm not going to die. I'll find out who you are, and then I'll stop you.

Lord: stop me? You still think that is possible? You and your precious Axia alone in my server? You think you can stop me?

Axis: I can. We can, and we will.

Lord: then you are even more foolish than I thought. This game has been beyond stopping me for a long time. I know all your plans. I heard everything at your meeting. I killed that traitor, Jaiste. Right now, your friends are dying in my secondary servers. Face it Axis. 1.00 will die. That is something you cannot stop.

Axis: we'll see.

Lord: oh yes, we will. We'll see if you are strong enough to face some well adjusted bots. If you defeat them, and I doubt you will, go through the door and find out who I am. You'll die after that. But you won't be able to defeat them. No one can.

Axis: bring on your bots, and wait for me at the other side of that door!

Lord: overconfidence, my dear Axis, has always been your weakness.

Axis: underestimation, Dark Lord, seems to be yours.

An evil laughter echoed through the entire room. Green lights flashed in front of Axis, between him and the door. Ten Reborn-Master bots with their sabers up appeared. Axis lightened his blue staff saber. "We'll see who's going to have the last laugh" he said. "How do I defeat these bots? I need a tactic" he thought. He moved left and right, pretending to attack the bots, then jumping back. He wanted to get the bots in a straight line, and moved to drag the bots where he wanted. When most of the bots where on a straight line, Axis did a fast and strong butterfly attack. The first two bots rolled and avoided the hit, but the rest of them were eliminated. Five bots remained. Axis jumped at two of them and started a saberdance while crouching, to avoid their hits. He hit them both at the legs, and they fell down. Axis jumped on them and stabbed them. The other three moved near him. One tried to attack him from behind. Axis backflipped, avoided the hit and landed behind the bot. He used a kata attack to bring the bot down. The two remaining bots attacked him at the same time. Axis blocked the attack of one of them, and moved left to avoid the attack of the other. The enemy saber touched him a bit at his left arm, but he was not badly hurt. Axis jumped and kicked one bot, which fell on the floor. Then he turned towards the other, and when it got close to him to attack, Axis used a saber twirl to eliminate it. The last bot jumped at him. Axis rolled away, then jumped at the bot and cut it in two. He turned off his saber and moved to the door.

Meanwhile, in the secondary server, one bot was about to hit Padawin from behind. Padawin turned around only to see a bot with a raised saber. Just as the bot was bringing the saber down to hit Padawin, someone jumped and blocked the enemy saber. "Pauk!" Padawin shouted, then realized she was still holding her sabers, and cut the bot's head off.

Kakashi, Angel, Xanlet, Kyle, Ghiba, Spirit, Zero, Anubis, Reaper, Corran, Polo and Wagner ran on the platform from inside the building. The battle was turned. "What happened?" Seth asked Angel. "We deployed the virus on the other server, and came here to help". Angel responded. "Where are Methos and Tiss?" Sage asked Kakashi. "Tiss got badly injured and Meth took him to the hospital. We don't know if he'll make it" Kakashi answered. "Everyone keep the console area clear!" Jonesy yelled. Padawin saw the datapad two meters away from her, jumped and grabbed it. Everyone attacked the bots in front of the console at the same time. The bots moved away from the console. The team formed a circle around the console, attacking every bot that moved towards them. "Lizzie!" Pauken yelled. Padawin turned off her sabers, jumped high and landed in the middle of the circle, next to the console. She accessed it and started typing.

As everyone kept the area clear for Padawin to work on the console, more green lights flashed. 70 more bots moved against the protective circle. "Lizzie hurry! We can't keep up for long!" Jonesy screamed. Padawin kept typing in the console undistracted. The rest of the team kept fighting the bots, but they were overwhelmed and moved backwards. The circle was closing. "Lizzie!" Spirit yelled. Padawin continued typing. The circle was closing more and more. "Done! Everyone go back to anGelOne quickly!" Padawin yelled with all her strength. Everyone disconnected. The server crashed.

Axia walked inside a small, dark room, with an open door at the end. She moved towards the door and took a peek. She saw 30 lamers inside a big, long room. She also saw another guy she recognized. "Noa!" she thought. The enemies did not realize her presence behind the door. They seemed to be waiting for her. "How on earth will I take on all of them?" she thought. She prepared to move inside. "Axia!" she heard someone whisper from behind. She turned around. "Mess! Veg!" Axia whispered with a voice of happiness and relief. She moved away from the door towards her friends.

Axia: what are you doing here?

Messiah: we came to help you!

Axia: how? The server only had two open slots!

Vegeta: Padawin managed to open two more.

Axia: well then, I'm lucky you came. There are 30 lamers behind that door, and Noa!

Messiah: Noa? Then this is really the crasher attack!

Vegeta: well, let's go take care of them.

Axia, Vegeta and Messiah moved through the door. Noa and the lamers turned towards them.

Noa: well, well, Axia! Finally! And two uninvited guests!

Messiah: maybe uninvited, Noa, but I can assure you we'll kick your ass.

Noa: well, I guess it will be more fun this way.

Axia: I never expected you to have a master.

Noa: how do you know I'm not the dark lord?

Vegeta: come on! The dark lord wouldn't be surrounded by just 30 lamers, waiting for Axia in this room!

Noa: well, I guess you're right. But he is not my master. More like a partner.

Axia: I doubt that's what he thinks.

Noa: no?

Messiah: you are just another one of his pawns, like WK, Jaiste, and Smokey.

Noa: no I'm not. My skills are as good as his, if not better. If it weren't for me, he would never had gotten this far.

Axia: who is he?

Noa: you'll find out soon enough, if you don't die here.

Vegeta: you're the one who'll die here.

Noa looked at Axia.

Noa: there is no need for a fight. You are outnumbered, and you cannot win. Surrender now, and you won't get hurt.

Messiah: surrender? Like hell!

Vegeta: only in your dreams!

Axia: we did not come this far to surrender, Noa. We went through many lamers, and other crashers, and we'll go through you.

Noa: I'm not as easy to beat as all the others. This is your last chance to stay alive.

Axia: sorry, but I think we'll pass.

Noa: very well. I hope you'll die well.

Noa and all the lamers lightened their sabers. Axia, Messiah and Vegeta lightened theirs.

Vegeta: here we go once more.

Messiah: Let's show them what we're worth.

"LET'S ROCK!" they all yelled at the same time and jumped towards the enemies.

Vegeta jumped at Noa. Noa jumped back to avoid a hit and attacked Vegeta with his strong style. Vegeta blocked his attack and rolled back to avoid a hit from an attacking lamer. Axia and Messiah jumped inside a group of 10 lamers. They both stood next to each other and they both started a 9999 speed yawn barrier. They kept their sabers flying high, so they wouldn't hit each other. Eight lamers where eliminated. Axia saberdanced and took care of the other two. Messiah rolled and stabbed another lamer. Three others moved against him. He jumped high to avoid their hits, grabbed from a wall and landed behind them. He saberdanced really fast and killed two of them. The other one attacked him. They got stuck in a saber lock. But Messiah was stronger and slained the enemy.

Vegeta hurricaned against two attacking lamers. He headshotted one of them, but the other attacked him. Vegeta crouched to avoid the hit, then did a saber twirl and brought him down. Axia kept saberdancing against every lamer she could see. She kept turning around really fast so the lamers didn't get a chance to hit her from behind. Her dance brought down another four enemies.

Noa jumped at Messiah. Messiah rolled and avoided the attack. Noa swinged his saber twice to the right. Messiah moved to the left to avoid the swings. But then Noa did the third swing to the left, and hit Messiah at the left hand. Messiah dropped his purple saber and stepped back. Noa raised his saber ready to hit Messiah, but Axia jumped between them and blocked Noa's saber. Noa jumped back. Axia moved against him.

Vegeta was surrounded by lamers, but used a 6000 speed yawn barrier to bring six of them down. Messiah uppercutted a lamer who tried to hit Vegeta from behind. Then he went to a corner and held his injured hand. Vegeta cartwheeled above another lamer, and headshotted him while he was upside down. He rolled and stabbed another. He finished the last lamer with a saberdance. He turned off his sabers and ran to Messiah.

Noa kept jumping around Axia really fast. It was difficult for Axia to aim. She kept rolling and jumping to avoid Noa's hits. Noa tried a red stance kata against Axia. She rolled to the right and avoided it. Then she jumped at him and started a fast and furious saberdance. Noa blocked it, then jumped back to avoid a hit. Axia moved against him with a hurricane. Noa sideflipped off a wall and avoided it. He landed behind Axia. Axia backslashed. Noa blocked it. Axia turned around. Noa attacked her with three swings. Axia blocked them. Noa attacked with his saber again. They got stuck in a saberlock. But Noa was stronger than Axia and he was winning. Then Axia put all her strength in her right hand, kept the purple saber in the lock, then with a fast move she removed the blue saber from the lock and cut Noa's hand. Noa screamed from the pain and fell down against the wall. Axia moved her purple saber to his neck.

Vegeta: good job Axia! I was about to come and help you! Finish him!

Axia looked at the fallen Noa.

Axia: I think it's about time you tell me who your "partner" is.

Noa: go through that door and find out.

Noa pointed with his head to a door at the end of the room.

Axia: you won't tell me?

Noa: you'll find out anyway. Since you defeated me you can go through the door. I must say I didn't expect you to win this battle. Good fight.

Axia: no more surprises behind that door?

Noa: just the dark lord. And his server.

Axia looked at Noa. Noa looked at her.

Noa: what are you waiting for?

Axia: eager to die?

Noa: I hate waiting.

Axia removed her saber from Noa's neck and turned it off.

Vegeta: what are you doing?

Noa: good question.

Axia: get out of here. And don't come back.

Noa got up, holding his right hand.

Noa: and if I come back?

Axia: then I'll do what I didn't do now.

Noa smiled.

Noa: allright. Good luck facing my "partner". I don't think you're gonna win. But anyway, I wish you a glorious death, or even better a victory. Let's see if you will actually be able to save 1.00.

Axia: don't worry, I will.

Noa: good luck.

A green light flashed.

Noa disconnected

Vegeta and Messiah moved close to Axia. Axia turned around.

Axia: are you allright Mess?

Messiah: yeah, it's not bad. It's like when you got hit a while ago. I'll be fine.

Vegeta: let's hope you won't regret sparing his life.

Axia: I hope I won't.

Axia moved towards the door. Vegeta and Messiah followed a few steps behind. Suddenly, a force field appeared between them, blocking Vegeta and Messiah from reaching the door.

Messiah: damn!

Vegeta: I don't believe this!

Axia: It's quite clear. The dark lord wants me to go alone.

Messiah: no way Axia, you're not facing that lord alone. Not even Axis is here.

Axia: I don't have a choice.

Vegeta: you do. We'll go back to anGelOne and get reinforcements, find a way to get through this field. We'll beat that bad guy together. You can't do it alone.

Axia: there is no time for that! If I don't face the dark lord now, he'll be able to get the secondary servers back up!

Messiah: Axia, you are NOT going in there alone. You'll get killed.

Vegeta: it's suicide. We'll get help.

Axia: guys, please listen. I understand your concern. But I have to go alone.

Messiah: you have to kill yourself alone?

Vegeta: it's hopeless if you go alone!

Messiah: some logic here damn it!

Axia: this was never a logical game. This is not a logical fight. Believe me and try to understand. This is something I have to do alone.

Vegeta: Axia…

Axia: go back to anGelOne with everyone else. If Axis is not dead, he'll be at the other side of that door too. You can't come. You have to let me go.

Messiah: and loose you?

Axia: you won't loose me. I'll always be there. And if I die, I'll live inside your hearts, and the hearts of all those who like me, love me and care about me. All my friends. I have to go.

Vegeta: it seems there is nothing we can do to stop you. Take care and be really careful.

Axia: we'll meet again.

Messiah: cya Axia. Good luck.

Vegeta: the Force will be with you, always.

Green lights flashed at the other side of the field.

TheImminentMessiah disconnected Orochi Vegeta disconnected

Axia let a tear fall on her cheek. She turned around and faced the door. She took a deep breath. She walked through.

The door was leading to a bridge. At the end of the bridge, there where stairs leading to the left side of a big platform. Axia was at the left side of an area surrounded by mountains. The sky was darker than ever. At the right side of the area, there was another door and another bridge leading the same platform from the right. Axia saw Axis standing outside the door. He looked back at her. Between the two bridges, there was empty space, and you could see a balcony from a lower floor, that was so big it went all the way until the begging of the platform above it. At the left side of the bridge Axia was standing she could see the lava floating under her. The river of lava went all the way under the lower balcony, the platform, and under the bridge Axis was standing on. A few rocks were next to the river of lava.

Axia and Axis looked at each other. It was time. They both moved forward at the bridges. They walked up the stairs and stood at the left and right side of the platform. Axia saw a console in the middle of the platform. A man with a red hood was typing something on the console. Once Axia and Axis went up from the stairs and stood at the left and right side of the platform, the dark lord stopped typing. Axia took a deep breath. Axis did the same. They both looked at the dark lord. The dark lord turned around.

Axis: No……

To be continued….

**Part 10**

Axis and Axia stared at the dark lord like they had never seen a man before. Axis was so shocked he couldn't breathe. Axia tried to speak but no words came out.

Axis: this is impossible….

The dark lord kept staring at them both and did not say a word himself. Finally Axia spoke his name.

Axia: Uxot!

Uxot: that's right.

Axis: how can this be? You? The dark lord? This is impossible!

Uxot: as you can see, it is quite possible, Axis.

Axis: why?

Uxot: why? Because it was time to show everyone my real power!

Axis: you? My best friend and comrade, the co-leader of XR? You stole ASRA? You started all of this? You want to destroy JK3? You tried to kill us all? You tried to kill me?

Uxot: yes, me! I got sick and tired of your precious JK3, where you all talk instead of fight, scream and yell when a lamer hits you, just because he plays the game the way it was supposed to be played. JK3 is not for conversations! It's not for friendships! It's for fights, battles! And if someone wants to show you some real power, and dares crash one of your precious servers, you all unite like a CIA or FBI and collect IPs to hunt him down like a criminal! I will put an end to this ridiculous way of playing! I will found a new JK3, one where there will be no talking, just fighting! One where the best warriors will finally have a chance to prove themselves! A real fighting game. A killing game!

Axia: you are mad! Talking and starting friendships is the best part of the game. Uniting in teams or clans, and playing all together, not just by ourselves. Communication and friendships between players is what made the community possible. It's what made stopping you possible.

Uxot: you cannot stop me, Axia, and you never could. The destruction of JK3 as you know it is something you cannot prevent. Your deaths, however, may be preventable.

Uxot turned to Axis.

Uxot: join me, Axis! Together we can rule this new JK3, a JK3 only for the strong, like you and me! I might even let Axia live. Think how a JK3 without talking, spamming and wasting time will be perfect! Our fighting skills will never cease to improve. We will be the best fighters in the universe!

Axis: how could you steal ASRA?

Uxot: I got sick of the fact that you had so much power in your hands, but never used it. So I used it for you.

Axis: what about our friendship? Did you think of it just once, every time you tried to kill me?

Uxot: you were bothering my plans to much. But now I see that you do not need to die. You can join me!

Axis: I will never join you, Uxot. I'd rather die. I came here to stop you. And that's exactly what I'll do.

Uxot: fool! Right now, I am about to initiate my crashing program, to crash anGelOne, and kill all your friends. All I need to do, is press a button. Once the crashing starts, it cannot be stopped.

Axia: you would kill all those people, just like that?

Uxot: yes, because they are all weak!

Axia moved two steps ahead towards Uxot. Uxot turned to the console.

Uxot: and now, witness the deaths of all your friends!

Axia: Nooooooooooo!

Axia lightened her sabers and jumped at Uxot. He stepped to the right and avoided her attack. He lightened his red staff saber. Axia attacked him again. He blocked her attack with his saber. Axia started a saberdance against him. Uxot kept blocking it easily.

Axis could not move. Uxot being the dark lord was too great a shock for him. He just looked at the fight and did not make a step.

Axia desperately tried to defeat Uxot. She saw saberdance had no effect, and started a hurricane. But Uxot kept easily avoiding it. He started a saberdance of his own. Axia was surprised and stepped back to avoid getting hit. Uxot jumped against her and used a kata attack. Axia rolled at the last second to avoid it. Uxot jumped against her and tried to stab her. Axia moved to the right and avoided the hit. But Uxot kicked her and she fell on the floor. He tried to stab her but she rolled away, then jumped back up. She attacked him with another saberdance. He blocked it. Axia kept moving her sabers against him, swinging them ahead. Uxot blocked her attacks, and with a fast move, he kicked her with a lot of strength. Axia flew in the air and landed on the floor, at the edge of the platform, at the side where the lower balcony was. Both her sabers dropped 10 meters down, at the balcony. She was defenseless. Uxot moved above her. He raised his saber to finish her.

"Stoooop!" Axis screamed, lightened his blue staff saber and jumped to Axia. His saber blocked Uxot's just as his red saber was going down to hit Axia. Their staff sabers got stuck in a saberlock above Axia's body.

Axis: Enough! This ends here!

Uxot: a fight with you should prove amusing, Axis. But I can assure you, you cannot defeat me.

Axis: we'll see about that!

Uxot stepped back. Axis followed him. A huge fight between good and evil began. Axis' blue staff saber and Uxot's red kept crashing and banging. Neither one of them used a specific attack, like saberdance or kata. They were just attacking each other with a skill and technique much like the one used in the ancient fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, in the world of lava. Uxot kept trying to hit Axis from the right, but Axis was blocking it and kept attacking Uxot from the left. They did not jump or roll. They were just walking.

The sound of their sabers hitting one another was all Axia could hear. She was still on the floor and did not get up. She fell on the floor with a lot of force and her body was in pain. She looked down at the balcony bellow. Her sabers were down there. She couldn't fight anymore.

The fight was moving to the left side of the platform. The two enemies seemed equal. They were now fighting next to the bars protecting them from falling down, where the river of lava was floating. Their sabers kept hitting each other above their heads, at their left, at their right, down at their feet. No one seemed to be winning. They got stuck in a saberlock at the height of their faces, and moved their heads close to the sabers and to one another.

Axis: don't force me to do this, Uxot!

Uxot: You will die, Axis!

Axis moved away from the lock and attacked Uxot again. He kept using one side of his staff saber to attack Uxot. Uxot kept blocking it. Then as one side of Axis' saber was stuck with Uxot's saber, Axis used a really fast spinning move and brought the other side of his saber against Uxot's hand. Uxot let his saber go to save his hand from being cut. Axis kicked him and he fell down. His red saber dropped two meters away at his left side. Axis was victorious. He brought his blue saber at Uxot's neck.

Uxot: Axis, don't!

Axis: give me a reason not to.

Uxot: I'm your friend!

Axis: now you remembered that little detail?

Uxot: you'll kill me?

Axis sighed. His voice was calm. He moved his saber away from Uxot and turned it off.

Axis: no Uxot, I won't kill you. This fight is over. Your plan is destroyed. Go, leave the JK3 universe forever. And don't come back.

Axis turned his back to Uxot and started walking away.

Uxot: so you won't kill me.

Axis did not turn around. He spoke with his back still facing Uxot.

Axis: I cannot kill you. I don't want to. You were my friend for too long. I won't.

Uxot: then I will kill you!

Uxot jumped up really fast and pushed Axis with all his strength towards the left edge of the platform. Axis was really surprised and did not defend against Uxot's attack. Uxot's push was so strong, that Axis fell against the protective bars with a lot of force. The bars could not hold his body, and Axis fell from the platform 30 meters down. He landed on a rock, less than one meter away from the lava. He lost consciousness.

Uxot picked up his saber and moved towards the console. He looked at Axia. She was still on the floor. He ignored her and started typing in the console.

Axia saw Axis fall from the platform. She thought he was dead. She started crying silently. She saw Uxot at the console. She did not move or get up.

"Axia…" she heard a voice inside her head. Axia looked down at the balcony where her sabers had fallen. She saw Padawin standing there, holding Axia's sabers. "Liz…" she said inside her head. "It's not over" Padawin said to Axia, without actually talking. They could see each other, but they did not speak. They spoke inside their heads, using the Force, in a telepathic way.

Axia: it's over, we lost.

Padawin: no, we didn't! You can defeat him!

Axia: I can't Liz, he's too strong! And Axis is dead!

Padawin: he's not dead. You can save him and all of us.

Axia: I can't….

Padawin looked into Axia's eyes. Axia looked into Padawin's.

Padawin: yes, you can! I can't come up there in time to help you! You will have to defeat Uxot alone! I'll give you your sabers!

Axia: Liz, he is too strong for me! I can't defeat him! I can't!

Padawin: you can do this. I know you can. You know you can. You know it deep inside you.

Axia: I don't know…

Padawin: I'll try to get up there as soon as possible. But it may be too late by then.

Padawin Force-pushed Axia's sabers up. Axia grabbed them.

Padawin: go! Show him what you are worth!

Padawin ran inside the building.

Uxot had not realized any of the things that were happening behind him. Axia got up, holding her sabers. She stepped ahead. Uxot heard her, and turned around.

Uxot: well well, I thought I had gotten rid of you.

Axia: think again.

Uxot: don't tell me. This is the part where you are angry, and you miraculously beat me.

Axia: you got that right.

Uxot: heh, I'll be glad to send you to heaven, to hang out with Axis.

Axia: I'll be glad to send you to hell, to hang out with your inner demons.

Axia lightened her purple and blue sabers. Uxot lightened his red staff saber. Axia jumped against Uxot.

Uxot blocked Axia's first attack. His saber got stuck with Axia's purple saber. Then Axia moved her blue saber really fast and managed to cut Uxot's saber in half. Uxot was surprised. His now single saber was still stuck with Axia's purple saber. Axia counted on her achievement and did not move her saber away from the lock. Uxot moved his red saber really fast and cut the hilt of Axia's purple saber. They both moved back. Axia moved her blue saber to her right hand. They both had single sabers now, Axia a blue, and Uxot a red.

Axia: you think I can't fight with single? I think you're in for a surprise.

Uxot: I was about to say the same.

Axia jumped against Uxot with a medium style. She kept swinging her saber really fast, left and right, attacking Uxot. Uxot moved his saber fast as well, blocking Axia's swings. Axia tried a yellow stance flip attack. Uxot jumped away and avoided it. He used a yellow stance kata against Axia. She blocked it. She used a blue stance kata herself. Uxot blocked it. Uxot cartwheeled towards the left edge of the platform. Axia jumped and followed him. She did a strong style swing to the left. Uxot moved to the right. Axia did the second swing to the right. Uxot jumped back. Axia turned around herself and did the third swing up and right. Uxot rolled and barely avoided it. He used a red stance kata against Axia. Axia moved at the right. Uxot jumped-attacked her. She rolled behind him. She tried a backslash. He jumped back and avoided it. He rolled stabbed her. She jumped at the left and tried an uppercut. He avoided it as well.

The battle did not seem to end. Uxot was standing against the bars at the left side of the platform. Axia attacked him with her saber again, and moved really close. He used his saber to move Axia's saber to the left, so it wouldn't hit him. Then he grabbed her left arm and dragged her close to him. Axia tried to escape, but Uxot was too strong. He grabbed her feet and with a fast move raised her in the air and threw her down, from the left side of the platform. Uxot turned his back to the bars and started moving away.

Axia was falling down. Axis was lying directly bellow her. He regained consciousness and watched her fall. Then he immediately used a really strong Force-push and pushed Axia back up. Axia flipped on the air, still holding her saber. Uxot heard the noise and turned around towards the bars. Axia landed just behind Uxot. Uxot saw Axia fly above him. He turned around with his back towards the bars again, and faced Axia, who landed directly in front of his face. He was surprised and did not move. As soon as Axia's feet touched the floor, she attacked Uxot with a really fast swing, and chopped his head off. Uxot's head and body fell 30 meters down, into the lava.

Axia saw Uxot fall into the lava. She turned off her saber and turned towards the console. Padawin ran from the right bridge on the platform, and accessed the console.

Axia: anGelOne?

Padawin: still intact, thank god. But Uxot has set the program to automatically crash anGelOne in about a minute. I have to crash this server now. Where is the virus?

Axia: Axis has it.

Axia jumped down from the platform on the rocks, next to Axis. She crouched besides him. She took a small datapad off his belt. She Force-pushed it back up to the platform. Padawin grabbed it and ran back to the console. Axis looked at Axia and smiled.

Axis: is it over?

Axis' voice was weak. He was hurt from the fall.

Axia: yes. It's over. Padawin will deploy the virus now. We'll go back to the hospital in anGelOne. You'll be allright.

Axis: of course I'll be allright! I'm an immortal, remember?

Axia laughed.

Axia: yes, I remember.

Padawin ran to the left edge of the platform and shouted down to Axia and Axis.

Padawin: the virus is in. The server will crash in a few seconds. Let's go!

Padawin disconnected

Axia helped Axis stand. The mountains and the walls started moving towards the center of the area. Axis looked around. He sighed.

Axis: Let's go.

Axia disconnected Axis disconnected

One week later, everything was back to normal. With the evil ASRA no longer controlling 1.00, and the dark lord gone, all the servers got back up. Every host fixed the ban list, and all those who were banned, returned. 1.00 was back the way it was before the attack began.

Axia was having a drink at the bar of anGelOne, in the Tattoine map. She was watching Messiah and Vegeta duel in the middle of the bar, trying to improve their skills, and arguing about which was the best metal band. Methos was standing next to Axia, smoking his favorite cigarettes. A young man walked inside the bar from the door that leads to the ship, trying to avoid Vegeta and Messiah, who were jumping around. He went next to Axia.

Axia: Tiss! I see you have fully recovered!

Tissue: yep! Thanks to the hospital of the anGels, of course.

Methos: if it weren't for you mate, I'd be dead and 1.00 would be destroyed.

Tissue: Meth, we've been through that. You just owe me your life once more.

Methos: LMFAO!

Axia: I see your sense of humor did not get damaged by your severe injury.

Tissue: maybe I was with one foot in the grave, but my humor will never die! Anyway, I just dropped by to say hi, I'm off to AX to duel Angel and teach him a thing or two.

Axia: I don't think he needs teaching anymore.

Tissue: what he needs, is to keep dueling me until he'll be able to defeat me. So that means dueling me forever! LOL! Pce n love!

Methos: cya mate!

Axia: have fun!

Tissuepapper disconnected

Padawin was standing on the box at the right side of the bar. She approached Methos and Axia.

Padawin: well, I'm glad everything is back to normal.

Axia: that was one hell of a time for 1.00.

Methos shrugged.

Methos: this whole story was a test, and we passed. 1.00 will now be stronger than ever. We'll stay united and stick together. And we'll be ready for the next challenge.

Padawin: did Axis find ASRA again?

Axia: no. he'll build a new one, but this time with no evil uses.

Padawin: good.

Methos: a new, brighter era has begun for 1.00.

Axis walked inside the bar from the same entrance Tissue came, trying to avoid Vegeta and Messiah as well. He stood next to the Axia, Methos and Padawin.

Axis: hey everyone!

Padawin: hi Axis!

Methos: hey!

Axis: so Axia, ready for the exploration of the new Nabboo map?

Axia: yep.

Padawin: LOL, you have to give me that map.

Axis: I will once I'm sure it's safe. I'll throw Axia in the dangerous areas and see if there actually is any danger.

Axia: hey!

Methos: ok, we'll see you guys later.

Axia: don't get into any trouble!

Padawin: LOL!

Methos: I'll try hard not to.

Axis: hehe cya!

Methos: cya mates!

Padawin: bye!

Axia: cya!

Axia and Axis walked out of the bar. Padawin moved back on the box and started screaming again to all the noobs not to lame. Messiah and Vegeta continued arguing about music. Methos lightened another cigarette.

And life went on in the 1.00 galaxy, in the JK3 universe……

**-THE END-**

**Credits**

Cast

(in kinda random order)

Axia

Axis

Padawin

TheImminentMessiah

Orochi Vegeta

Methos

Tissuepapper

Angel

Jonesy

Kat

SethAnubis

HunterKiller

ShadowKnight

Erotica

DeathJedi

Kell

HT

Polo

Anubis

Kakashi

Sage

Loto

Pauken

DarkKyle

Tanner

Reaper

Spirit

Zero

LegendaryLink

Xanlet

Ghiba

Corran

Wagner

Willis

Nepthis

Sasuke Uchiha

Sunkiss

Cougar

Snow

Cutey

Trinity

RedQueen

Bob

Axlegrease

Uxot

Jaiste

Noa

Smokey

Woman-Kill

------------------------------------

**-THE FINAL END-**


End file.
